La gran apuesta
by absolutgirl
Summary: Los juegos son divertidos hasta que dejan de ser retos....
1. Chapter 1

**ABSOLUTIGIRL**

Bn otra historia un poco menos formal que las anteriores… espero que la lean y dejen comentarios, opiniones y sugerencias acerca ;)

_**

* * *

**_

**Juego inocente**

**Matt´s POV**

Oh Dios ¿puede esta noche ser más aburrida?... hablo enserio… podría estar en cualquier sitio… tomando en un café, jugando o haciendo cosas 'interesantes' en el baño… después de todo soy Matt Ishida…

Cualquier mujer cae a mis pies… osea no es que tenga un ego muy alto, es que enserio CUALQUIER mujer cae a mis pies… de hecho ya me estoy empezando a aburrir.

Y como siempre… estoy castigado…

Bip-Bip

Me costó trabajo levantarme de la cama ¿saben¿quién llama a las emmm 10:00 de la noche a alguien que se supone no debería estar?... pensé en dejarlo sonar hasta que se cansaran pero… el sonido era bastante molesto.

"_alo… Hola Matty mi vida… como has estado?" _Matty? Ser popular entre el genero femenino tiene sus desventajas como MATTY…

Las líderes del equipo de cheers no me pudieron buscar otro apodo más estúpido porque las neuronas no les dieron para más… de pronto recordé a la persona que estaba en el teléfono y empecé a sentirme algo nervioso al darme cuenta que no sabía quién era… así que decidí arriesgarme un poco dejando una posibilidad del 50 50…

Marry o May.

"Hola May ¿Cómo estas?"

"_¿May? Quien diablos es May" _oooops… suelo perder en esas cosas del azar

"_Matt ni siquiera te acuerdas de mí Matty soy tu novia y sé que estas muy ocupado y todo pero no crees que me deberías dedicar algo más de tiempo" _

Mi novia… como me iba a acordar si cambio cada mes? Con esta no iba a ser diferente, ya había tenido lo que quería ya iba siendo tiempo de votarla…

Cuando volteé vi a mí peor pesadilla… Mimi Tachikawa… mi vecina… su cuarto da contra el mío pero el hecho de que sea la vieja más sexy del colegio no le da derecho a creerse como tal…

Todos los hombres caen a sus pies… estoy seguro que perdió la virginidad a los 10… el caso es que solíamos ser buenos amigos junto con el grupo de digielegidos… hasta que … pues… emmm … bueno sucedió algo que no estoy dispuesto a mencionar…

Bueno ahí estaba ella… hablando por teléfono como siempre con alguna de sus estúpidas amigas o con alguno de sus admiradores… No es que este celoso… es que es demasiado molesto verlos a todos votar la baba mientras camina… por lo menos uno trata d no hacerlo…

No quiere decir que yo trate de no hacerlo porque simplemente no lo hago…

De pronto estaba viendo una imagen que no quería ver pero por Dios el hecho de que la odie no quiere decir que sea gay…

Mimi en brasier… estoy seguro que me quedé viéndola y como ya les dije Oh suerte… ella se dio cuenta.

Que me miró mal fue poco… casi me ahoga viéndome… ni siquiera me dio tiempo de reaccionar por que cerró la ventana de inmediato y lo único que me sacó del trance fue la voz insoportable atrás del teléfono.

"_Matty? Matty? Sigues ahí?"_

**

* * *

**

**Mimi´POV**

Me estoy volviendo loca o Yamato Ishida me estaba viendo por la ventana? Wow esto sí que era noticia… y obviamente no me retuve de decírselo a Sora.

"Sor… no me vas a creer lo que pasó?

"_Por el tono debió haber sido algo grande"_

"Que si qué… Yamato Ishida mirándome por la ventana"

"_Wow eso si es nuevo"_

Las dos soltamos carcajadas hasta que mi amiga… que siempre suele poner los pies en la tierra pronunció.

"_Hombres"_

**

* * *

**

**Matt´s POV**

En este momento estoy seguro que Mimi debe estar riéndose con su amiguita del alma con esas risitas tan molestas…

Ringgg ringggg

"Emm Jun lo siento tenemos que hablar después te llamo o mañana no sé"

"_Claro Matty te am…"_

Le corté antes de que lo dijera… para mí no hay palabras más molestas que esas 'te amo' suenan tan… tan hipócritas en especial cuando solo me estoy divirtiendo..

Cuando abrí la puerta ahí se encontraba Tai… mi amigo y compañero del alma.

"Hola Matt… traje pizza, helado y cerveza" Taichi siempre lograba animar los momentos y cobrármelos después.

"Bien amigo… acabo de ver a la cabeza hueca de al lado"

"¿Enserio? A Mimi?"

"¿Hay otra por acá?"

"jajajaja Matt algún día terminarás tragado de ella… y no tendrás ninguna posibilidad"

"¿A qué te refieres Kamiya?"

"A que Tachikawa siempre te ha gustado y es la única mujer que no te ha puesto atención amigo" Ok… Tai es mi amigo y todo lo que quieran… pro a veces puede volverse realmente molesto… en especial cuando toca ese tema... como se le ocurre que eso es verdad?...

Bueno y aún si fuera Tachikawa no es diferente a las otras o ¿si?

"Bien Kamiya… entonces te apuesto 100 dólares a que me la cuadro" Taichi pareció pensarlo pero para mi desgracia no mucho

"Apuesto 300 a que no te la cuadras y te enamoras" Buena apuesta… Tai me conoce de adentro para afuera… o sino no apostaría tanto pero estoy seguro que ganaré, al fin y al cabo es Mimi Tachikawa… la más zorrita del colegio.

"Bien entonces ¿qué haré con Jun?" Tai ya tenía el teléfono en la mano.

"Termínale" Solo rodé los ojos… a decir verdad tengo un poquito de miedo de entrar en la apuesta y no por el precio.

"_Hola Matty sabía que me llamarías pronto"_

"Jun… em sé que esto es muy duro pero quiero que entiendas que es tan duro para ti como lo es para mí, Jun querida tienes razón… no he estado ahí lo suficiente y no te he prestado la atención que necesitas"

"_¿A qué te refieres Matt?" _Wow… la niña se encontraba al borde de las lágrimas

"Jun quiero que sepas que lo hago por tu bien… eres mucho para mí te mereces a alguien mejor… Jun terminamos.. lo nuestro fue algo muy especial cariño… no s vemos después"

"_Pero Mattt… no me vallas a a colga" _

Bien… las mujeres son tan predecibles… y tan fáciles de engañar… ajjaja Tai antes de conocer a Sora solía hacerlo conmigo… los juegos son divertidos cuando hasta que dejan de ser retos y tal ves Mimi me daría algo más de diversión.

"Bien Taichi... todo listo"

"Bien amigo que empiece la apuesta"

"Empezamos a comer… quiero sacarte la mayor cantidad de dinero por si pierdo Kamiya… pero obviamente no lo haré"

"Como digas Ishida pero cuando te pase lo que me paso a mí con Sora te arrepentirás"

"Como digas Tai" Y nos sentamos a ver televisión.

Voy a empezar a jugar con mi mejor amiga de la infancia… pero que daño se le puede hacer? Y después de todo 300 dólares son 300

**

* * *

**

**Tai´s POV**

Ok… tal ves fui un imbécil al apostar esa cantidad pero algo me dice que voy a ganar… después de todo Ishida siempre ha tenido la peor de las suertes… aunque tiene una astucia que a veces me pregunto porque nació con ella.

Bueno lo cierto es que es mi mejor amigo y espero de no arrepentirme algo me dice que esto va a salir muy mal y si eso llega a pasar Sora se va a enojar bastante.

Pero 300 dólares son 300… aghh Al diablo¡ él se lo buscó

**

* * *

**

**ABSOLUTGIRL**

Historia nueva y última hasta que no termine por lo menos una… leeanla y dejen sus reviwes

"_Todos necesitamos un Virgilio que nos guíe hasta el infierno"_

_Gracias_


	2. Chapter 2

**ABSOLUTGIRL**

Aquí esta el segundo capítulo… por favor dejen sus reviews… y para T.Clover… si no te preocupes… la verdad nunk he sabido cual es el verdadero pero en la serie en español es Kamiya y suelo escribirlo así… talvez en mi prox fic lo cambie… igual gracias 

****

**_¿Negarlo, por cuanto?_**

_Bueno lo cierto es que es mi mejor amigo y espero de no arrepentirme algo me dice que esto va a salir muy mal y si eso llega a pasar Sora se va a enojar bastante._

_Pero 300 dólares son 300… aghh Al diablo¡ él se lo buscó_

**

* * *

**

**Matt´s POV**

Hoy empezaría mi apuesta, se supone que recogería a Taichi pero él podía caminar… está subiendo de peso últimamente, no se lo he dicho en la cara pero seguramente Sora lo hará. Le gusta mantener en forma a su novio. ¿a quién no?

"HERMANO…SI NO TE APURAS TE DEJO"

Mi pequeño hermanito Tk… es una molestia pero suele ayudarme en muchas cosas… Digamos que hoy no me importan sus regaños… necesitaba un plan… un plan infalible… un primer acercamiento a 'la princesa Mimi'… ese fue el apodo que le puse a penas volvimos la segunda vez del digimundo…. Cuando me cuadre con Sora… cuando se acabó mi amistad con Meems…

…

…

Rayos….

No había pensado en eso, talvez el pasado iba a ser mi mayor obstáculo.

**

* * *

**

**Mimi´s POV**

Demonios voy otra vez tarde… no pude dormir anoche pensando en Ishi- Michael… sip eso es… Michael… mi ex… por eso no puede dormir… saben terminamos ayer y la verdad mi orgullo sigue herido… me cambió por Marry Katomi… la idiota de segundo año… pero se arrepentirá lo aseguro.

"Mimi vas tarde !"

"YA SÉ"

Grité mientras me ponía las medias, algo me faltaba… MI CELULAR… ¿Cómo me podía ir sin celular? Y hoy preciso esta el carro en el taller… perfecto.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver que mi cuerpo no reaccionaba al ver las escaleras… fue… pánico momentáneo… mis pies se enredaron y por un momento todo pareció girar y girar… dos segundos después todo se detuvo solo para traer mi vista de nuevo y un gran dolor en la parte inferior de la espalda…

Me quedé con los ojos abiertos mientras escuchaba a mi mamá gritando

"Mi amor estas bn?"

Auch.

**

* * *

**

**Matt´s POV**

Un golpe horrible sonó en la casa de la idota, buena para nada, cabezi-hueca, fea y estúpida de Mimi… Ojalá esté bien…

Pues no porque me interese… sino porque si se muere o algo el juego no sería divertido o sí?... verán… los retos son divertidos mientras no te conectas con los jugadores… todos son traicioneros aquí, si se salen del reto… pierdo y si se vuelven parte de ti tambn porque los retos suelen hacer daño… eso lo aprendi con Tk… mi hermano a veces suele ser muy inteligente… no mñas que yo claro está… bno talvez en eso de la vida… lo único que espero es no revivir viejos….

Bah no importa.

"Yamato!... hijo acaba de llamar Mitsuki… dice que Mimi se cayó por las escaleras y necesita que la lleves al colegio… tendrías algún problema?"

Wow… por primera vez… la suerte está conmigo, el día no podía ser más interesante en especial por la cara de mi mamá cuando respondí.

"No mamá, por supuesto que no hay problema… la llevaré"

Mamá alzó una ceja con una mirada de 'se-que-tramas-algo-más-te-vale-que-no' pero no pude reprimir la sonrisa que cruzaba por mi rostro… más como una mueca… Mi madre titubeó antes de decir que si... de hecho no me quitó la mirada mientras su cara se opacaba.

"Mitsuki…mmm…. Yamato dice que no hay ningún problema"

Mi cara se iluminó aún más cuando mi madre colgó pero enseguida reprimí la carcajada al ver su mirada fulminante… dí un suspiro y salí de la casa.

**

* * *

**

**Mimi´s POV**

"Maaaa… por qué le dijiste eso? Sabes que lo odio… qué dirán si nos ven llegar juntos a clase… ¿qué dirán mis amigos? Mis amigas… qué pasará con mi reputación?"

"Lo siento querida pero no hay nadie más que te lleve… además Yamato es guapo y uno de los más populares por lo que veo… se conocen desde hace tiempo y él mismo dijo que no había problemas así que alístate"

Oh perfecto… Yamato puede ser increíblemente guapo (que no lo es) pero es un estúpido… nunca le perdonare lo que me hizo… además…

… 0o…

Un momento… ¿dijo que no había problemas?... no pude evitar sonreír… no me malinterpreten… me molesta tanto estar en el mismo carro con él como los gatos odian entrar al agua, y estoy segura que el sentimiento era mutuo… hasta hoy.

**

* * *

**

**Matt´s POV**

Bien llegué a la casa de 'Miss Mimi'… de pronto sentí una presión en mi pecho… nervios?... noh debe ser la presión del colegio… sip eso es… presión.

O eso espero… cuando salió Mimi con ese pelo brillante y el rostro y el cuerpo más increí… ignoren eso… corrección… con ese pelo que parecí una escoba y ese cuerpo gordo y flácido… solo me quedé mirándola… no era presión… era enfermedad… me iba a enfermar, porque sentí como mi temperatura subía más de dos grados en medio segundo.

Me quedé mirando su corta falda mientras caminaba… wow enserio estaba mal… aún así no pude quitar mi vista… y lo peor es q ni siquiera había notado que ella ya se encontraba al lado de mi ventana… Mi cara tomó un color rojo al ver su ceja levantada.

"¿Te encuentras bien?"

"Súbete Tachikawa"

Y ahí estaba mirándome con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa burlona… no quise subir mi mirada por miedo a ver lo que pensaba y en el fondo… tenía la esperanza que no hubiera notado mi cara que ya no era cara sino tomate… tenía la esperanza que no notara como los deseos más indecentes pasaban por mi cabeza.

**

* * *

**

**Mimi´s POV**

La reacción de Matt me tomó por sorpresa… estuve a punto de aclararle o recordarle donde se encontraba mi cara… pero al verlo con el rostro taaan rojo como su camisa me dediqué a disfrutar el rato… me subí al carro tratando de ser lo más sensual posible… pero para mi desgracia… no hubo reacción… Yamato Ishida había sido el único hombre que no había podido tener… tal vez me tomé el tiempo para hacerlo.

"Trata de no respirar mucho Tachikawa… no nos ensucies el aire"

O talvez no.

**

* * *

**

**Matt´s POV**

Tuve que tragarme todo el sentimiento para no reaccionar frente a su sensualidad… me estaba provocando… y lo estaba logrando pero no podía dejar que ella lo supiera… entonces con toda la fuerza de voluntad que me quedaba… reprimí mi deseo y en cambio hice algo que me arrepentí enseguida.

"Trata de no respirar mucho Tachikawa… no nos ensucies el aire"

Su cara se tornó seria y solo se limitó a mirar por la ventana no antes sin decirme.

"Trata de no golpear tu cabeza contra el techo… aunque por el ego que tienes aún me pregunto por qué no lo has hecho"

"j aja ja" Iba a hacer un reclamo hiriente pero al recordar la apuesta me contuve… de hecho eso no fue lo que paso… su comentario fue tan espontáneo… tan inteligente… tan Mimi que no pude evitar verla de reojo y sonreír…

El camino se hizo un poco más corto de lo que esperaba…

"Mimi"

"mmm"

La ví para tomar impulso mientras ella abría una botella de coca-cola y tomaba el primer sorbo.

"Sal conmigo hoy por la noche"

**

* * *

**

**Mimi´s POV**

Fue la pregunta más inesperada de toda la vida… incluso creo que estuve a punto de escupir todo el líquido dentro de mi boca… Definitivamente me había cogido fuera de guardia pero no tarde mucho en recuperarme, y para puntos a mi favor… ya habíamos llegado.

"¿Contigo? En tus sueños Ishida"

Matt me miró seriamente… ¿Estaría hablando enserio?

"No te lo estoy preguntando Tachikawa"

"y yo no lo estoy poniendo en duda… ni en millón de años saldría contigo"

Cogí mi maleta y salí del carro no sin antes ver a Taichi y Sora con la boca abierta…

**

* * *

**

**Matt´s POV**

"Eso ya lo veremos"

lo había esperado… así era Mimi… es por esto que tenía un plan H para la situación… uno que no podía fallar…con o sin su consentimiento saldríamos esta noche.

Disfrute aún más la cara de Taichi y Sora… más la d Taichi que tenía la mirada de Trágame tierra y Sora la de 'esto-no-se-ve-bien-pero-ya-me-lo-imaginaba'… Me preparé para el largo interrogatorio… le diría a Tai que todo iba de maravilla… y espero que se lo crea porque ni siquiera yo estoy seguro.

**

* * *

**

**Sora´s POV**

Ví a Mimi bajarse del carro de Yamato y tengo la sensación que algo no anda bien… No digo que nunca dije que hacían una bonita pareja y que siempre tuvieron algo por los dos… pero de cierto modo esto parece diferente…

Al ver como Tai dejó caer su boca a más de cien metros de su sitio original me entraron las dudas… y no puedo evitar pensar que él tiene algo que ver.

Sé que Yamato no saldrá herido… al fin y al cabo es tipo y todas le caen… pero Mimi… siempre ha estado enamorada de él así me lo niegue… mato a Tai si descubro que tiene algo que ver con esto.

**

* * *

**

**ABSOLUTGIRL**

**Gracias :**

Rinoa Shinomori

T.Clover

Fabisa

AMY ISHIKAWA

Inusuki

Beronice Gabriela Judith

Por leer mi fic.. por favor dejen sus reviews… si quieren… aún si solo quieren criticarlo y decir lo malo que esta 

"_because I couldn´t stop for death, it kindly stopped for me, the grave just for ourselves and immortality-Emily Dickinson"_


	3. Chapter 3

**ABSOLUTGIRL**

Bueno aquí esta el tercero… Gracias a todos enserio… recibo sugerencias… por favor dejen sus reviews

_**

* * *

**_

_**Juguemos juntos**_

_Al ver como Tai dejó caer su boca a más de cien metros de su sitio original me entraron las dudas… y no puedo evitar pensar que él tiene algo que ver._

_Sé que Yamato no saldrá herido… al fin y al cabo es tipo y todas le caen… pero Mimi… siempre ha estado enamorada de él así me lo niegue… mato a Tai si descubro que tiene algo que ver con esto._

**

* * *

**

**Sora´s POV**

La intriga siguió en mi mente… Hoy saldré con Taichi y pienso sacarle toda la información… Me preocupa Mimi pero…

"SORA!"

Mimi salió corriendo a abrazarme está muy feliz el día de hoy… me pregunto por qué será?

**

* * *

**

**Mimi´s POV**

Iba caminando por el parque totalmente emocio… ejemm…. Digo… intrigada por lo ocurrido y encontré a la persona indicada para desahogarme… Sora

"Sora… no te imaginas lo que pasó hoy? Es lo más raro que me ha pasado en toda mi vida… "

Sora tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja… eso me encanta de ella, nunca te deja sola en ningún momento… el caso es que continué mi relato…

"Yamato Ishida me invitó a salir"

Su sonrisa se desvaneció enseguida… por qué?

**

* * *

**

**Sora´s POV**

Al escuchar esa frase mi mente pareció dar un vuelco… esto no se ve nada bien… Si Yamato la invitó a salir entonces quiere decir que…

FLASH-BACK

"_Bien hecho amigo estoy empezando a pensar que voy a perder"_

_Me encontraba sentada en la puerta escuchando dos voces..._

"_jajajaja te lo dije" las risas pasaron y todo quedó en silencio antes de que respondiera._

"_Es totalmente necesario que juegues con ella?... es decir… sé que es mimada, tonta ya medio… bueno , tú sabes… pero sigue siendo nuestra amiga… y una de las buenas" _

_La voz pareció titubear aún no segura de qué responder._

"_Lo sé" … "Damos asco Kamiya"_

"_Lo sé"._

_TAI?... o0_

END-FLASHBACK

Me tomé unos segundos para recuperarme de mi regresión… ahora solo me preocupaba mi amiga Mimi… nadie tiene derecho a hacer algo así y menos ellos… menos Matt quién fue quien inició esta "Guerra".

"Y… que le dijiste?"

"Por supuesto que le dije que no… Sora por quien me crees... no soy tan boba amiga"

Traté de sonreír frente al comentario de Meems... por supuesto que no era tan boba… Mimi era increíblemente astuta igual que Matt… lo que me preocupa es que Mimi es mucho más sensible y pura que Yamato… Y también sé que si Matt logra ser un poquito más astuto que Mimi… ella caerá.

"Perdón… sabes que no es así meems" Le dí una dulce sonrisa.

"Saldremos hoy verdad?"

"No… saldré hoy con Tai... lo siento Meems… prometo acompañarte al nuevo centro comercial"

Eso la calmará.

* * *

**Mimi´s POV**

Si Sora sale hoy con Tai… Mimi se quedará en casa aburrida y sola… suele pasar… mis papas se fueron hoy de viaje. De pronto algo me llamó la atención, Yamato mirándome por atrás con una sonrisa sarcástica y una mirada de 'te-lo-dije'… Mi celular me sacó del pensamiento… mamá.

"Hola ma… qué pasó? Como te fue?"

"_emm Mimi… la abuela está muy enferma entonces se alargará el viaje… entonces le pedí a Naruko pero me contestó Matt… sé que esto no te va a gustar mi vida… pero entiéndeme que no te puedo dejar sola"_

"Ma… al punto"

"_Yamato se ofreció a cuidarte estos días"_

……

……

…

_QUÉ?..._

**

* * *

**

**Matt´S POV**

La cara de Mimi se tornó pálida… como amo estos momentos… Cuando colgó me vió con una mirada de odio que me llegó a los huesos…

…

…lo logré.

__

_**

* * *

**_

__

_**Viernes 6:00 pm**_

**Tai´s POV**

Estábamos Sora y yo sentados en el sofá… abrazados como siempre… no me quejo hasta que sonó el teléfono.

"aló"

"_Qué tal amigo?"_

"hola Matt que pasó?"

Me alejé de Sora en caso que pudiera escuchar algún pedazo de la conversación… estaría en grandes problemas.

"Sor… vengo en un momento"

"Tai me prestas el teléfono ahorita?"

"Por supuesto… está en la entrada"

Por cierto… Sora ha estado increíblemente rara hoy… bueno debe ser eso de cada mes… se pone realmente insoportable con comentarios como 'Mimi está muy feliz estos últimos días no me gustaría que nada ni NADIE arruinara su felicidad' ' Hay algunos hombres que no tienen escrúpulos… Sabes Tai… la mayoría de las apuestas terminan afectando a los dos bandos'… ese comentario me llegó, me estaba empezando a dar cuenta de eso, talvez hubiéramos pensado mejor… pero al final Matt y yo nunca lo hacemos.

"Tai, hoy saldré con Mimi"

"Sí supe que tu plan funcionó pero no te escucho tan feliz"

"Tai… ¿qué pasaría si… es decir… si yo llegara a sentir algo más por Meems… es decir… sé que la he lastimado antes y si esta vez la vuelvo a lastimar seguro que no me perdona"

"Eso lo debiste haber pensado antes de iniciar la apuesta…"

**

* * *

**

**Sora´s POV**

Taichi estuvo evadiendo mis preguntas toda la tarde así que cuando se conectó su amigo de alma me dirigí al otro teléfono.

"_Eso lo debiste haber pensado antes de iniciar la apuesta Matt… o será que tienes miedo?"_

"_Ja! En tus sueños Taichi, ganaré esa apuesta… Mimi caerá rendida a mis pies…. La haré mucho más de lo que te imaginas"_

"_Estas podrido Ishida"_

Dijo Tai con una risita… sentí como mi furia estaba llegando a un límite… Si Yamato le llegaba a hacer algo a Mimi no se lo perdonaría… por mi parte… Taichi y yo terminamos hoy.

**

* * *

**

**Tai´s POV**

Colgué el teléfono y al darme la vuelta la escena me llenó de miedo… Sora… con el teléfono de sala en sus manos… lo apagó con la cara seria… estaba en problemas… grandes problemas.

"Sor yo…"

"Yo qué Taichi?... Se divierten lastimando a la gente verdad?... Pues sabes qué… Le dirán a Mimi todo o yo lo haré"

Sora cogió su abrigo y se dirigió a la puerta…

"Tu no tienes por que meterte… esto es entre Matt y Mimi a ti no te estamos haciendo daño porque siempre te tomas todo tan personal?"

Dije exasperado… me arrepentí de todo, traté de detenerla pero antes se volteó y me dijo las palabras que más me han dolido en toda mi vida.

"Apestas Taichi… terminamos"

* * *

**Matt´s POV**

Nunca en mi vida había estado tan nervioso… bueno sí una vez hace años. El caso es que traté de estar lo más presentable posible para dejar a Mimi boca abierta… no podía resistirse… nadie podía…

El momento pasó demasiado rápido… un momento estaba en mi casa y al otro al frente de la de Mimi… cuando toque la puerta y Tachikawa me abrió pensé en patearme ahí mismo… Nunca pensé que el día en que aceptara mi problema con mi gran ego llegara… Pensé tanto en procurar que mi apariencia la dejara a mis pies que se me olvidó el efecto que ella tendría en mí.

Estaba increíble… lo sé losé… pero hay veces que aunque no lo crean, mi ego se esconde… el caso es que estaba divina… una minifalda negra con una chaqueta que mostraba todas sus curvas… Tal vez su vestimenta estaba preparada para dar una buena impresión pero lo que ella no sabía es que mi mente estaba trabajando en abrir el cierre de la misma y tocarla como si me perteneciera por toda la vida… son estos momentos donde me arrepiento de todo lo que hice en el pasado.

Cuando encontré mi voz solo pude susurrar.

"Wow"…

Diablos.

**

* * *

**

**Mimi´s POV**

Matt era definitivamente el hombre más guapo del planeta… hasta yo me sentía mal presentada a su lado, era todo lo que yo siempre había deseado… estar en sus brazos susurrándome las cosas más dulces… Bien aunque eso no lo debí haber pensado un momento de sinceridad no le hace mal a nadie…

Mi primer amor: Yamato Ishida.

Cuando escuché un leve Wow escapar de su boca… no pude evitarlo

"Te gusta lo que vez Ishida?" Ja… eso le enseñara… pero obviamente él no lo iba a dejar así. Aunque no lo crean nos conocemos desde adentro… Eso es lo que suele pasar con los mejores amigos no? Bien pues ERAMOS mejores amigos…

yo lo arruiné…

Yamato se empezó a acercar hasta que no quedaba espacio entre nuestros cuerpos, me cogió de la cintura y presionó toda su masculinidad, me empecé a poner realmente nerviosa… Bueno tal vez él también tiene cierto poder sobre mí pero nunca lo sabrá ;) Su voz se empezó a tornar realmente sensual

"A ti qué tanto te gusta Meems?" Mis ojos se empezaron a cerrar y mi corazón se aceleraba… su boca estaba peligrosamente cerca y se iba acercando más, sus manos en una posición que debería ser ilegal… Estaba tan ensimismada que no respondí, levemente conciente de su sonrisa… esa sonrisa pícara y ansiosa…

…

…

Qué demonios estoy haciendo?

**

* * *

**

**Matt´s POV**

Estábamos en una posición bastante comprometedora las cosas se estaban tornando demasiado calientes… Al principio era solo un juego… pero al ver su boca tan tentadora en realidad quería tocar esos labios… Pensé que todo estaba bajo control pero solo dos palabras sonaban en mi mente…

Demasiado lejos

Estaba llegando demasiado lejos… Y todo estaba peor por el simple hecho que Mimi no había hecho algún comentario… lo que significaba que ella estaba sintiendo lo mismo que yo, y como siempre… cometí un error

"Tal vez eso explica por qué te falta tanto cerebro"

Imbécil…

**

* * *

**

**Mimi´s POV**

Imbécil…

Uishhh como lo odio… empecé a procesar mis opciones… salir de sus brazos y cachetearlo… echarme a llorar…o … seguirle el juego, al fin y al cabo sus brazos no habían abandonado mi cintura.

Puse mis manos bastante debajo de sus caderas y casi dentro del pantalón… pude ver como pasaba saliva y sonreí.

"Tal vez me haga falta cerebro Yamato… pero estoy segura que a ti más si comparamos con las imbéciles con las que sales… muy populares debería decir…. Justas para ti… nada arriba y… nada abajo" Dije mirando hacia sus pantalones aunque era una gran mentira… su sonrisa se desvaneció enseguida…

que puedo decir… nos conocemos

**

* * *

**

**Matt´s POV**

Me lo imaginaba… hueca? No… Mimi Tachikawa era todo menos hueca… tal vez por eso me sentía atraído hacia ella… la mayoría de las mujeres con las que salgo no aguantan ningún comentario e incluso se hechan a llorar… Mimi me los devuelve entonces nunca me llego a aburrir con ella. Se soltó de mis brazos y se hizo a un lado.

"Entras?"

**

* * *

**

**ABSOLUTGIRL**

Garcias a:

Coppelia in Black

raven-vidaurreta

T.Clover

rogue Aikawa

AMY ISHIKAWA

Fabisa

"¿_Por qué morir por alguien si puedes vivir por él?"_


	4. Chapter 4

**ABSOLUTGIRL**

**El cuarto capítulo... Gracias a todos por sus reviews... espero que sigan dejándolas y disfruten ;)**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Sentimientos indeseados**_

… _Mimi me los devuelve entonces nunca me llego a aburrir con ella. Se soltó de mis brazos y se hizo a un lado._

"_Entras?"_

**

* * *

**

**Mimi´s POV**

Perfecto. Todo un fin de semana con el más sexy, guapo, popular, estúpido, insensible y plenamente desgraciado hombre del planeta… Puede mi vida ponerse mejor…

pueden olvidar la primera parte de la descripción.

Después del incidente me dí cuenta que iba a ser complicado resistirse… Cuando entramos hasta las doce hubo tensión, me encontré varias veces mirando sus labios… cuanto deseaba tocarlos… sentirlos…

Para puntos a mi favor… él también estaba en las mismas… lo encontré varias veces mirándome.

"Princesa"

"mm"

"Estoy aburrido"

"Y yo no tengo la culpa?" Dije abriendo mi soñoliento ojo.

"Sí"

"ja… no me digas"

"debrías divertirme sabes? Te estoy haciendo un favor" Que iluso

"O gracias Yamato no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco sin ti no puedo vivir" Dije con sarcasmo "que clase de diversión quieres… Talvez… en mi cuarto?"

"No me molestaría" Dijo riéndose "Sabes Mimi no eres tan aburrida… A veces tu cabeza sirve" Fruncí el entrecejo

"Tu tampoco eres tan aburrido… a pesar de que tu ego te deja miope" Pensé que se iba a poner muy bravo pero solo río y me cogió la mano… jalándome a la piscina.

"Yamato no te atrevas… No espera lo siento… no quiero nadar … YAMATO!"

SPLASHHH

Perfecto ahora estoy mojada y el imbécil me estaba mirando con una cara de satisfacción que me daban ganas de quitarla y de paso s8 linda cara.

"Esta me las pagas imbécil… me debes ropa… " Solo siguió con su típica pose de 'Soy Matt el Dios todas caen a mis pies'

"Yamato para o te juro que te arrancaré esa linda sonrisa de tu linda cara"

"Wow… te parece que tengo cara bonita… si lo dices tú es porque es verdad"

"Ja en tus sueños"

"Me pregunto que será mejor contigo… si la realidad o el sueño" No puedo creer las agallas de este tipo… como se atreve? Es decir… Todas desearíamos ser parte de sus fantasías… es decir no es por que lo desee… es decir…

…

…

Me estoy poniendo roja…. Maldición.

**

* * *

**

**Matt´s POV**

Cuando Mimi cayó a la piscina pensé que era un ángel… un ángel que cayó a los infiernos… cursí pero verdad… y después de nuestra pequeña charla no pude evitar sonreír al verla sonrojarse…

Ojala Mimi Tachikawa fuera mía por siempre… el simple hecho de pensar en hacerla feliz y ser capaz de demostrárselo enviaba las ideas más ilícitas a mi imaginación…

Cuanto deseaba sentir sus labios y sus manos recorriendo todo mi cuerpo sensual y amorosamente…

Para mi desgracia esos pensamientos tuvieron efecto y tuve que salir antes que ocurriera lo que no podría esconder entre mis pantalones…

El simple hecho de saber que ella aún tenía ese efecto en mí me puso de nmal genio… totalmente… y en la sala fui recibido por el molesto zumbido de mi celular.

**

* * *

**

**Tai´s POV**

Al idiota de Yamato le sirve el celular para tres cosas… nada… nada … y … oh si … NADA

Estoy en la depresión más increíble de toda mi vida y lo estoy sufriendo solo… es decir… sé que Sora tenía razón pero no significaba que teníamos que terminar… no es justo ToT… La amo…

"_Taichi que quieres y más vale que sea importante?"_

"Sora me terminó"

"_qué?... como que te terminó?... por qué?"_

"Yamato tenemos que hablar sobre…"

"_Ahora no Kamiya"_

**

* * *

**

**Matt´s POV**

Mientras hablaba con Tai Mimi entró y se quedó mirandome sospechosamente en el marco de la puerta.

"emm… sí mamá lo sé"

"_Mamá?... Yamato… soy yo Tai…"_

"Losé mami … cuidare bien de Mimi"

"_Deja las estupideces Ishida esto es serio_

"Mami te han dicho que tienes voz de mujer"

"_Ishida mir… Ey… no tengo voz de mujer"_

"Fresca mami estoy pasandola muy bien con Meems… de hecho esta al frente mío" El idiota de Taichi no coge ni una,

"…_Ahhh entiendo… tenemos que hablar"_

"Sí bueno ma entiendo hbalmos después"

"_Ishida no se te ocurra colg"_

"Mi mamá te manda saludes…"

Mimi no respondió… solo asintió con la cabeza despacio con cara de incredulidad.

"Emm Vamos a cocinar" Y así duramos hasta la noche

* * *

"**Mimi´s POV**

Hasta que nos sentamos juntos en el sofá viendo televisión.

"No haces nada más que ver televisión?... eso explica muchas cosas" Dijo ven por qu´r es un insensible?

"Sabes ser hija única no es fácil Yamato" Dije rodando los ojos… ese tema no me gusta… suele ponerme sentimental

**

* * *

**

**Matt´s POV**

Mimi no pareció tomar la burla tn bien… lo que significaba que estaba ganando pero… no sentía ninguna felicidad de hacerlo.

"ja… has tenido todo Tachikawa… mis padres si tuvieron que trabajar por darnos una buena familia… no como tú princesita"

Por la mirada en sus ojos sabía que estaba llegando al límite.

"Por lo menos siempre están contigo… o tienes a tu hermano él te escucha… o por lo menos tienes personas que no hablan a tus espaldas diciendo porquerias de ti aunque tú lo hagas"

… Llegando al tope.

"Ja… No me imagino que porquerias dirás de mí… tal vez que soy un insensible bastardo? Vamos Mimi eres demasiado mimada para entender lo que es trabajar" Sus ojos se estaban llenando de lágrimas.

… Pasándome

"Tu no sabes lo que es estar solo por que nunca lo has estado… porque cada vez que llegas a casa esta tu mamá con la cena lista preguntandote 'Como te fue' ' qué necesitas¡' Yo NO todo lo que he a aprendido lo he aprendido sola"

… me Estoy enserio pasando

"Entonces cual de tus mçúltiples e hipócritas personalidades eres?"

Mimi bajo la cabeza… esta conversación la habíamos tenido en el pasado

"La que no quiere vo9lver a ser lastimada" Mimi dejó salir lágrimas… no podía moverme ni responder, no quería lastimarla…

… me pasé.

Mimi se paró y antes que pudiera hablar me dijo

"Y yo nunca te he mentido , todo lo que he dicho te lo he dicho en la cara… absolutamente todo… lo que sentí y lo que siento… y no sabes cuanto me hubiera gustado que hubieras hecho lo mismo por mí"

Y… se fue… Si alguien necesita decirme que apesto… no hay problema…

lo sé.

**

* * *

**

**Mimi´s POV**

Maldito sea… aún tiene el poder de hacerme daño… como antes… solo que esta vez fue realmente cruel… y tras de todo le di el gusto de verme llorar… aún sigo llorando…

No quise escuchar más y me subí a mi habitación… no quiero verle la cara otra vez… y pensar que este es el primer día.

**

* * *

**

**Matt´s POV**

Escuché cuando Mimi cerró la puerta de su cuarto… quería disculparme… pero conociéndola como la conozco seguramente me tirará lo primero que encuentre será mejor que se le baje la rabia…

Nunca me imaginé que una linda amistad como la de nosotros acabaría así… a puños y a golpes…. Recuerdo que poco despés que peleamos… la primera vez que le dije mimada…. Se abalanzó sobre mí y me empezó a jalar el pelo repitiendo "Pues tu pareces una niña… solo te falta el pelo dejame ayudarte"

Quisiera nunca haberme cuadrado con Sora… quisiera nunca haberle dicho a Meems que no.

Esto no se le pasará pronto así que … revisaré su colección de bebidas alcohólicas… así me quedará más fácil pedirle perdón… cuando estoy tomado todo me sale sincero y natural…. Es más fácil.

**

* * *

**

**Tai´s POV**

"Maldición"

Creo que he pasado las últimas dos horas hechado en mi cama sin mover un dedo….

Sora… Sora… Sora

Estoy paranóico?

Quiero llamarla, es decir siempre que teníamos un problema solíamos hablar y todo estaba bien de un momento a otro… El simple hecho que ya no seamos novios no quiere decir que no seamos todavía amigos…

A quien engaño… Naada pierdo en intentar verdad?

"_aló"_

Hola por favor Sora"

"_Con ella"_

"Sor escucha"

"_Taichi? Sabes qué horas son?"_

"N-no es para nada malo solo quería hablar contigo"

…

"_Estoy ocupada"_

"Sor sé que no, solo estas molesta.. además son las 11"

"_Exacto… y si lo sabes por qué me llamas, quieres que t diga la verdad? No quiero hablar contigo no quiero estar con el hombre más insensible de la vida… Tai es mi mejor amiga sabes y la quiero"_

…

Ouch

"Lo sé"

…

"Sor… lo siento"

…

"_Matt no la merece… ninguno de ustedes dos se la merecen ni como novia ni como amiga… Mimi esta tan enamorada de Matt que ni siquiera puede darse cuenta que no la quiere… que la odia"_

"Matt no la odia"

"_Tai no me molestes más de lo que has hecho… basta de mentiras… si fue capaz de hacerle eso como puedes decir que no la odia… un error?... Taichi los errores no existen… solo que eél esta jugando con fuego… y va a terminar quemado… ninguno de uds conoce a la verdadera Mimi."_

"Sora… puedo… puedo pedir que me perdones?"

"_Tai las cosas han cambiado"_

"Sor… prometo que no volvere a hacer nada de esto"

"_Quiero que le digan la verdad el Lunes o antes y talvez volvamos a ser amigos Taichi… sino lo hacen yo lo haré"_

"Sor…"

"_Adios Tai"_

Me quiero M-O-R-I-R

Aishh Yamato en qué nos metimos

**

* * *

**

**Mimi´s POV**

"Voy a entrar Mimi"

"Yamato estas borracho"

"Abre la maldita puerta"

"No quiero"

"Meems… no te voy a violar o algo así te lo prometo… solo quiero pedirte perdón"

Siempre es lo mismo…

"Meems… por lo menos sal a tomar conmigo… como los viejos tiempos"

"Yamato ya no estamos en los viejos tiempos"

"Lo sé pero tú solías ser la que querías tomar y sé que sigues queriendo"

Buen punto…

"Mmm… Sigo brava sabes"

"Lo sé… prometo no molestarte más"

Me rindo abrí la puerta… Pensé que estaba peor… es decir siempre me pedía perdón cuando estaba enserio en la mala pero esta vez estaba casi bien… Entonces salí con los ojos hinchados aún, Matt hizo algo que no debió hacer… no en ese estado… me besó… me besó como si fuera la última cosa que viera en su vida y aunque pensé que me iba a tomar ahí mismo solo se retiró me tocó la mejilla y me dijo.

"Vamos… "

Y tomando terminamos esa noche… Matt cumplió sus 2 promesas… no me tocó ni me insultó… de hecho cuando estábamos lo suficientemente borrachos como para olvidarnos de quienes éramos… nos la pasamos abrazados y así caímos dormidos

* * *

**ABSOLUTGIRL **

****

gRACIAS A LOS QUE DEJARON SUS REVIEWS:

JeraldMiers

Inusuki

assilem mimato

shi no hime

SAnGo-chan25

AMY ISHIKAWA

Coppelia in Black

Raycel03

Fabisa

_"Juguemos a vivir que con la muerte no se juega"_


	5. Chapter 5

**ABSOLUTGIRL**

Bueno aquí esta el quinto… les agradezco mucho sus riviews…. Estoy un poquito falta de ideas puede que me demoré en actualizar. Díganme que piensan de este cap?... por qué estoy algo indecisa en continuarlo estoy perdiendo interes….bno dejen susriviews .

"_Vamos… "_

_Y tomando terminamos esa noche… Matt cumplió sus 2 promesas… no me tocó ni me insultó… de hecho cuando estábamos lo suficientemente borrachos como para olvidarnos de quienes éramos… nos la pasamos abrazados y así caímos dormidos_

_**Heridas abiertas**_

**Matt´s POV**

Al dia siguiente cuando desperté Mimi ya no estaba en mis brazos por mucho que lo deseara y en su reemplazo mi cabeza parecía haber recorrido el mundo entero… tanto había tomado ayer?

Bueno tal vez sea mejor entender el pasado… ayer Mimi y yo tocamos el tema y gracias a nuestro estado de "ausencia" no pudimos discutirlo bien…

"_Matt… amaste a Sora?"_

"_No Mimi no como amo a otra persona" Dije mirándola a los ojos y estalló en una cantidad de risitas convulsivas para luego quedarse callada mirando a la nada._

"_Entnces… por qué no me aceptaste a mí?"_

Y ahí terminó la conversación… razón… no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo responder esa pregunta… Lo que pasó fue muy sencillo… Mimi y yo éramos los mejores amigos y nuestra relación empezó a tornarse bastante cercana… Pero para ese entonces yo creía que veía a Mimi como una niñita inmadura, boba y mimada, cuando ella me abrazaba o cualquier otra cosa en frente de público solía alejarme diez metros…

Bien pues para esos tiempos empecé a sentir otra cosa por Sora… Llámenlo aprecio, admiración, conveniencia o un increíble deseo de patearle el trasero a Taichi y ahí se acabó mi amistad con Mimi… Meems se disculpó, dijo que lo había arruinado todo y que lo sentía… pero en el fondo yo sabía que la culpa era mía… me había condenado a años de sufrimiento viéndola salir con otros tipos y sin ella como amiga.

"_Yamato" Meems había llegado muy nerviosa e indecisa, mordiéndose las mangas y sus grandes e increíbles ojos miel (nunca dije que no los tuviera) con lágrimas._

_Era Mimi, una Mimi inocente de 13 años, con una voz aguda y tierna y con un corazón tan grande como el mundo entero._

"_Que paso?" Fui más seco de lo normal… iba a hablar con Sora y no quería que nadie me molestara._

"_Yamato n-no sé si debo decírtelo"_

"_Qué cosa… Habla ya¡" Exploté sus ojitos se hincharon aún más y la culpa y tristeza llenó mi corazón… no que lo fuera a aceptar… tenía 14 añitos._

"_T-te am-o" Y ahí fue… una noche donde me arrepentí de todo de absolutamente todo… pedirle el cuadre a Sora, de rechazar a Mimi, de haberle quitado el amor de su vida a mi mejor amigo, de haberle cambiado mi sándwich a Tk que terminó siendo no un sándwich sino un pastel de chocolate cortesía de mi tía Luisa… Pero aún más de haber perdido a mi mejor amiga._

_Después de momentos de silencio mis ojos se abrieron y estallé en carcajadas._

"_Jajajaja bue- n chis-te Me-ems" pero ella no se rió y más lágrimas bajaron por sus mejilla._

"_Es enserio?" Ella solo asintió presa del pánico y verán, los 14 fueron mis épocas de 'soy un niño malo' y ya podrán imaginar que dije._

"_Ja… Vamos Mimi crees que le puedes ganar a esa preciosura" dije señalando a Sora poniendo un brazo por encima de su pequeño hombro "Ella es perfecta tú… bueno… tú eres… tú"_

_Es por eso que años después me daría cuenta que la amaba… porque era ella… no como Sora que era una increíble amiga pero a veces, parecía muy perfecta para existir, el ser humano tiene tanto cualidades como defectos.. Mimi no se preocupaba en cubrirlos pero Sora casi que los eliminaba…_

"

_L-o l-ament-o"Dijo entre sollozos "Ló arrui-né todo, lo-lo siento" Mi mente acaba de procesar lo que había sucedido cuando…_

"_Matt ¿querías hablar conmigo?" Me volteé a ver a Mimi quien no subió la cabeza y se fue._

"_Meem"_

"_Matt no tengo todo el día"_

Ese día me sentí como un ser rastrero y la llamé… segundo error (no se deben llamar a las mujeres ni poco después cuando la rabia esta llegando a su límite ni mucho después cuando el asunto allá quedado congelado)

"_Aló, residencia Tachikawa"_

"_Aló, hola está Mimi"_

…

…

"_Matt"_

"_emm Aja"_

"_Matt mi hija no quiere saber de ti en este momento esta arriba en su cuarto"_

"_Señora Tachikawa t-tengo que disculparme con ella"_

"_Matt Mimi está dolida y no creo que sea un buen momen… ahhh espera y no cuelgues"_

_L__a señora Tachikawa era una belleza de mujer bastante parecida a su hija con ese aspecto de pureza y sinceridad._

_De pronto una voz áspera sonó en el teléfono._

"_Qué quieres?"_

"_Solo, quería disculparme"_

"_No te preocupes Ishida al parecer fue mi culpa"_

"_Mimi no, las cosas no son así"_

"_A no yamato? Pues entonces tampoco quiero que me las expliques porque al parecer yo soy yo y nada más" Su voz se estaba empezando a quebrar. "Lamento haber sido tu amiga, no valgo nada y por lo tanto no tengo derecho a estar contigo o crees que no me di cuenta? Crees que soy tan estúpida de no darme cuenta que te escondías cuando te señalaba en público?"_

"_No Mimi no es así"_

"_Yamato, ya no tengo nada que ver contigo, tienes razón Sora es perfecta, quédate con ella… al fin de cuentas yo solo fui un estorbo"_

"_No Meems no es verdad"_

"_Y no me llames Meems, lamento haberme enamorado de ti no volverá a pasar"_

_Clic_

Y me colgó… dejando mi corazón en mil pedazos y lágrimas en mis ojos… es entonces donde me di cuenta que había perdido más de lo que nunca imaginé… había perdido mitad de mi alma porque eso era ella para mí… y peor aún fue cuando eso me pegó en el orgullo, las cosas no volvieron a ser igual y en el fondo Mimi me tenía un rencor enorme que ni siquiera el tiempo había podido sanar… pero era mi deseo que el amor aún quedara adentro y que cuando la apuesta terminará las cosas con Mimi seguirían su curso normal como siempre debió haber sido… todo había sido mi culpa y no pude evitar culpar a la…

**Mimi´s POV**

_...La perfecta Sora._

Así la nombró esa noche… he estado mirando la piscina durante un buen rato sin encontrar nada en especial… aún me duele ese día… talvez… las segundas oportunidades sean posible después de todo… per solo las segundas… a quién trato de engañar?... yo a él lo amo por mucho que me duela decirlo y aunque lo odio y lo detesto aún sintió algo cpor él… pero como no si él era para mí mi alma gemela…

Es mi última noche con él y ya me esta asustando… ojalá las cosas pudieran ser como yo siempre quise, pero nunca le pude ganar a la _perfecta Sora_… Sor… mi mejor amiga… mi perfecta mejor amiga…

La vida es cruel y ahora estoy llorando… perfecto … al pelo… todo esta… yéndose abajo… aishhh el pasado, como lo odio.

**Matt´s POV**

Me quedé mirando a Mimi luego de haber logrado dos pasos coordinados sin caer de narices contra el suelo… no sé por qué pero al verla llorar creo que estábamos compartiendo la misma memoria… como me duele verla así.

¿uqé es lo que realmente siento por Mimi?... Es decir, sé que la quiero pero podría ser algo más?... nahhh esto es solo una apuesta… la tomas, la usas y luego la botas… talvez este llegando a ser bastanto… ¿intimo? Con ella

"Mimi"

…

…

"Meems"

…

…

"Princesa" ese era mi apodo para cuando éramos mejores amigos y eso pareció hacerla reaccionar.

"Si quieres más trago esta escondido detrás de todo lo del congelador"

"Solo quiero hablar contigo" Dije sentándome a su lado y una sonrisa sarcástica apareció en sus labios.

"Hace cuanto no lo hacíamos" También sonreí

"Desde que dijiste que no querías ser mi amiga"

"Te ahorré el trabajo que tú me lo dijeras" Una sombra apareció en su semblante.

"Me colgaste sin darme tiempo de decir algo"

"Y que tenías que decir? Todo estaba dicho"

"No no todo"

"Qué faltaba?"

…

…

"Lo lamento… eso faltaba"

"Por qué si tu no cometiste el error?"

"Claro que sí… nunca me imaginé que me fueras a hacer falta… o que después de todo me diera cuenta de…"

…

…

"De que no la querías? O de que yo no era tan insignificante como creías?"

"Las dos… pero la mayor mayor fue…" Mimi levantó una ceja.

"Fue…" Le di un beso rápido en la esquina de su boca y me levanté y me fui.

"Yamato!... Uishh ODIo CUANDO HACES ESO"

"Te ves divina cuando te enojas!" Y si era verdad se veía increíble cuando estaba roja pronto me agarró en la cocina y cuando se puso seria me sentí atrapado…

…

…

"Me quieres Yamato?"

"Qué clase de pregunta es esa?"

"Una que hace mucho tiempo no te hago" Qué pensaba Mimi cuando me preguntó eso, Me dejó inmóvil, era como en los viejos tiempos cuando todo nos lo decíamos sin miedo y pena… pero este tema era… algo incómodo… y ella lo sabía… Pero era el momento de decir la verdad, antes mi respuesta era la misma, un beso en la boca, pero no sé cuando perdió significado y se volvió natural, insignificante, entonces solo le decía que la quería mucho, pero en verdad la quería?... o era algo más porque les aseguro que cariño no era lo que sentía en ese momento y talvez nunca, lo que sentí desde que la conocí, lo que nunca pude expresar, talvez nunca se lo valla a poder decir…

Estábamos dándonos las caras, y no podía apartar la vista de sus labios, sonreí.

"Una a la que siempre te respondía con lo mismo"

"Pero siempre mentiste" Dijo alejándose de mí, la agarré de un brazo y la atraje a mi cuerpo… diablos, hormonas.

"No Meems nunca te mentí, solo cometí un error"

"jajajaja solo me dijiste la verdad Yamato… un error no es decirle a las personas lo que piensas de ellas"

"Cierto, pero m equivoqué en algo"

"Ja enserio?" me dijo con cara de incredulidad…

"Si, enserio" Sus ojos se abrieron.

"Enserio, y… que te faltó decirme?" Mis mejillas se colorearon de furia supongo.

"que eras la persona más linda, pura, sincera y sexy que conozco, y… eras mi increíble mejor amiga" Eso… fue una confesión, confesión que tensionó el ambiente… su cara se entristeció y la bajo… pero esta conversación no se iba a quedar así y con una mano delicadamente subí su rostro.

"Y que cuando me dijiste eso por teléfono, perdí la mitad de mí Mimi… y que era para mí tortura verte salir con otros tipos sin ni siquiera mirarme para escupirme… que te extrañaba como nunca y solo deseaba que me dijeras que todo había sido una equivocación, que sabías que no quería a Sora que te quería a ti"

"Por qué deberías hacerlo? Después de todo Sora era… emm como fue qué dijiste? Perfecta… y yo… era yo… me equivocó?" Auch… golpe muy muy muy bajo. Su sarcasmo me estaba cortando como un bisturí… dolía, dolía mucho, y solo una mujer tenía ese efecto en mí… Mimi

"Y precisamente porque eres como tú…" Me detuve esperando ver su reacción… y sin que ella pudiera detenerme puse los labios sobre los suyos y la besé recostándola en el sofá… y aunque ella se resistió al principio me dejo continuar.

**Mimi´s POV**

Matt empezó a besarme y el pánico recorría mis nervios, por supuesto que eso era lo que quería pero sus intenciones era lo que me asustaba… y lo iba a probar porque cuando me ocultaba algo se rascaba la nariz… reacción nerviosa supongo…

Cuando por fin se detuvo, solo me sonrió, no con sarcasmo o juego, solo con …. Mmm… ternura? O por Dios… cuanto había aumentado mi miopía pensándolo bien… necesitaba enserio gafas como decía mi mami.

Lo que sucedió a continuación me dejó sin armas ni comentarios… y la frase del día fue.

"Porque eres como tú es q me gustas"

**Tai´s POV.**

"Sip… sip… ok Kim… yo le digo… bye"

A Mattt no le va a gustar esto más que a mí, mis días de apuestas han terminado. Por qúe tuvo que haber pasado esto?

**ABSOLUTGIRL.**

¿Quién es Kim? De qué esta nervioso Taichi?

Bien el 5 cap… jajajaj eso esta bn… bueno gracias a todos todos enserio los que lo leyeron… porfa porfa síganlo. Acepto opiniones y críticas… tengo mas o menos claro lo que voy a hacer con este fic pero no estoy muy segura… opinen

Fabisa

Jossangel

JeraldMiers

assilem mimato

Coppelia in Black

sakura-rika

MaOkO

SAnGo-chan25

raven-vidaurreta

CLBAE

_Gracias_

"_Eternal silence cries out for justice,Forgiveness is not for sale, nor is the will to forget" _


	6. Chapter 6

**ABSOLUTGIRL**

Muchas gracias!11 enserio muchas gracias… este capitulo es un poco más emmm M por decirlo así… porfa leanlo y dejen sus reviews.

"_Porque eres como tú es q me gustas"_

**Tai´s POV.**

"_Sip… sip… ok Kim… yo le digo… bye"_

_A Mattt no le va a gustar esto más que a mí, mis días de apuestas han terminado. Por qúe tuvo que haber pasado esto?_

**Todo que perder**

**Mimi´s POV**

Las palabras se atascaron en mi mente… las dulces palabras que siempre desee escuchar, "me gustas"… parecían tan sinceras pero a la vez tan lejanas… tan oscuras… sus manos empezaron a deslizarse por debajo d mi camisa mientras su boca volvía a mí y dijo entre dientes.

"Por qué?" Sé que esta mal… lo sé desde hace mucho… pero el modo en que me miraba, el modo en que me besaba y me tocaba… la forma en que sus manos juguetonas subían lentamente a mis senos.

"Por qué qué?" Mi pulso se aceleró cuando sus manos tomaron mi pecho y sentí la fuerte presión de su cadera contra la mía.

En ese momento se me olvido la pregunta, dejamos d hablar mientras nos quitábamos la ropa… mis manos se deslizaban entre sus boxers y pude escuchar un leve gemido dentro de él… sonreí contra sus labios y Matt rió.

"Alégrate que no hay nadie en la casa q nos escuche… Tendría que tratar de hacer silencio"

"Sería algo imposible"

"Me estas retando"

"jaja no necesariamente hablo de ti" Su mano retiró el resto de ropa que nos quedaba… y salté.

"Asustada?"

"Algo" Sonrió aún más mientras me miraba con esos ojos azules… poco conciente estaba yo de su perfecto cuerpo uniéndose al mío.

"No te preocupes no te dolerá… lo prometo" Y todo miedo se disipó… ya había aprendido a confiar en sus promesas.

**Matt´s POV**

En todos estos años y jamás imaginé que Mimi tuviera un cuerpo tan perfecto… ni que su piel fuera tan cálida aunque ya antes había estado muy cerca de ella… o de que sus ojos mostraban lo que parecía amor y cariño hacia mí… Amor y cariño… las palabras que más me asustan en el mundo entero…

Cuando mi mente volvió a lo que estábamos haciendo en este momento solo pensé en hacerlo muy suave para no lastimarla… Por supuesto Mimi no podía ser virgen pero tampoco quería decir que fuera muy experimentada… Por eso al hacer la conexión ella hecho la cabeza hacia atrás con un leve gemido y cuadno ya había pasado lo peor nos unimos los dos al mismo ritmo… disfrutando del momento que aunque no lo crean… fue el mejor de mi vida…

Después de varias horas d increíble sexo Mimi ya se encontraba exhausta y yo también… de alguna manera habíamos terminado en la cama principal… mañana no iríamos a clases… o por lo menos yo no lo haría, tenía emmm mejores cosas que hacer. Estaba entrando en un sueño profundo hasta que sonó el teléfono.

"_Aló"_

"Aló"

"_Matt?"_

"Sra. Tachikawa"

"_Matt cariño que bueno que contestas… Así tendré tiempo… emm como la estan pasando uds dos?"_ Dijo la Sra. Tachikawa con cierto nerviosismo. No era para menos… la última vez que Mimi y yo nos quedamos juntos no había pasado los ratos más agradables.

Yo pequeño niño que era estaba jugando con ella, no jugando exactamente pero algo por el estilo.

"_Mamá!" Gritaba una Mimi de 6 años llorando._

"_Cállate, tu mami no te va a cuidar esta vez, niñita caprichosa y mimada" Le dije con aire despectivo._

"_P-por qué n- nos podemos llevar bien?"_

"_No me meto con niñas estúpidas que solo saben jugar a las barbies"_

"_Puedo aprender a jugar otras cosas"_

"_No no puedes… eres así porque así naciste" Mimi me miró con odio y salió corriendo… poco sabía yo que su mente inocente no era tan inocente después de todo. _

_Cuando su mamá llegó… me encontraba sentado llorando a todo pulmón, su tapete estaba untado con colbón… el mismo que se encontraba en mi pelo… Ese día mi mamá se disculpó… lo cual nunca se lo perdoné, es decir, sé que no fui un ángel con ella, pero mientras que ella solo sufrió de unos minutos de bajo-autoestima, a mí me raparon y sufrí 3 años d burlas en el jardín._

"Sí todo esta perfecto" Dije mirando a la mujer que tenía acostada o acurrucada a mi lado… con un mano le acaricié la cabeza y la arropé bien.

"_Me alegro mucho" _Dijo con alivio _"Matt… necesito que me hagas un favor… ya hablé con tu mamá y dijo que no había problema"_

"De qué se trata?"

"_Bien… veras la abuela no se siente aún bien y quiere que nos quedemos hasta el Jueves… Te quedarías con Mimi por nosotros" _Ya era hora de que la suerte estuviera conmigo… o al menos eso creía.

"Claro"

"Bueno Matt mándale saludos Mimi…La abuela quiere su pudín… Adiós"

Clic.

Ja Me relajé al lado d mi princesa y la acaricié mientras me quedé dormido… mañana no iríamos al colegio. Mientras cerré los ojos pude ver que sus labios trataban de formar una palabra "Te amo" pero en ese momento todo se torno nada, plácido y cálido.

**Al otro día**

**Tai´s POV**

Demonios… Matt no ha llegado y necesito mucho hablar con él…. No es bueno que se este apegando tanto a ella.

"Taichi" La voz me hizo sonrojar enseguida… Sora

"Que tal Sor?"

"Tai y Mimi?"

"No lo sé" Ella solo se me quedó mirando con cara de no-te-creo-

"Recuerda que hoy se les vence el plazo a ustedes dos"

"Ya lo sé" Miré con la cabeza baja y Sora pareció por fin en muchos días tener compasión de mí. Me tocó el hombro y me dijo.

"Sé que ella te perdonara Tai" Me encogí de hombros mirando hacia la nada

"Que más tengo que perder?" Al preguntar eso la miré a los ojos y ella hizo lo mismo pero su mirada era indecisa, casi que melancólica… entonces desvió de nuevo la mirada.

"quieres ir a caminar?"

"Sino te molesta estar con un tipo como yo" Pareció dudarlo por un segundo pero luego apareció una pequeñísima sonrisa en sus labios

"No, no me molesta vamos?"

**Sora´s POV**

Mimi y Matt no llegaron ese día… y Tai y yo tuvimos tiempo para hablar… Nos sentamos en una banca atrás del colegio que daba a un gran lago y rodeado por muchos árboles donde en nuestra juventud nos dedicábamos a espiar… un perfecto sitio para las parejas enamoradas… lo elegí inconscientemente pero ay como deseé no haberlo hecho.

"Tai…"

"Sor no me parece justo" Su comentario salió de la nada y me tomó por sorpresa.

"Que no te parece justo?"

"Que estemos sufriendo los dos Sora por un problema que ni siquiera nos incumbe" Mis ojos se abrieron como si mi cerebro no creyera lo que estaba escuchando.

"Es mi amiga Taichi!"

"Y Matt también"

"Y cuál es la apuesta… cuadrársela o echarla a la cama?" Tai bajo la cabeza y el pánico me innundó.

"E-echarla a la cama? Apostaron su virginidad!" Estaba perdiendo el control y Tai me miró incrédulo.

"Meems es… es es virgen?"

"Mimi no es una perra Taichi… siempre me dijo que quería su primera vez con alguien especial… alguien que la amara" Tai no sabía que decir… estaba atónito.

"Sor… yo… nosotros lo sentimos" Lo estaba diciendo en serio… entonces decidí parar.

"Tal vez tú sí pero que hay de Matt?" Nos sentamos en las sillas sin mirarnos las caras.

"Él la ama… yo lo sé"

"Me cuesta trabajo creerle Tai y sé que tú tampoco te lo crees"

"Si le cuentas a Mimi sufrirá como nunca… se enterarán todos los que la odian y entonces… Sora… deja que Matt lo haga… o por lo menos deja que sean los dos felices… terminaremos la apuesta estoy seguro que él la ama…" Me quedé callada unos segundos.

"No Tai… o Matt se lo dice o se lo digo yo… Si en realidad esta enamorado él sabrá como ganarla de nuevo si no es así… es mejor que los dos se queden separados" Me fui parando… viendo una silueta que corría a clases in darle importancia cuando Tai me cogió y me volteó peligrosamente cerca… cuanto desearía darle otro beso.

"Tai… las clases empezaron"

"Y nosotros… Nosotros qué"

"Nosotros nada Taichi… lo dejamos bn claro la otra vez "

"Te estoy rogando por otra oportunidad" Lo pensé por un momento… si terminaba definitivamente con él los dos sufriríamos mucho… pero si seguíamos… Mimi…

"Aún necesito tiempo Tai… dame tiempo"

"Todo el tiempo que quieras Sor… te amo" Me dijo tocando mi mejilla.

"Yo también" y salí corriendo.

Los corredores estaban llenos de murmullos y en las escaleras se encontraba Kim, la exnovia de Matt… recuerdo que odiaba a Mimi por celos y Matt se cansó de ella… Me puse a ver y divisé a Jun… dos exnovias de Matt… que de paso se odiaban… eso esta mal…

"Escuchen, a ninguna nos cae bien Tachikawa… pues tengo el chisme perfecto…"

"Más te vale que sea algo bueno Kimberly… o te juro que no sales de aquí hoy"

"Calma Jun valdrá la pena… esa ilusa que cree tener el amor de Ishida"

"Lo tiene … nunca le pudimos ganar" Kim sonrió maliciosamente.

"Segura?"

"A qué te refieres?"

"Bien pues hoy escuche una conversación entre Takenouchi y Tai Kamiya" Como se atreve a decirle Tai… esa zorrita…

Diablos! Matt esta perdido… y yo también… y Tai me matara… como pudimos ser tan tontos! Como pudimos dejar esa información en manos de Kim

"_Matt saldrás conmigo hoy?"_

"_Kimberly… saldré con mis amigos"_

"_Y por qué no me llevas?"_

"_Porque saldré solo con ellos" Dijo Matt exasperado._

"_Es una de ellas vrdad?"_

"_Kim de quñe estas hablando?" Matt estaba perdiendo la paciencia._

"_Tackenouchi no puede ser… esta con tu mejor amigo… Inoue tampoco esta con Ichijouji… Kamiya imposible… nunca tendrías algo con la traga de tu hermano… entonces… Tachikawa… es ella!"_

"_No sé de qué demonios me hablas tampoco me interesa… pero sabes? Terminemos estoy cansado de ti y de tus arranques de celos… Mimi fue mi mejor amiga y aun que ya no lo sea la quiero… esto se acabó y me tengo que ir Adiós"_

_Cuando nos fuimos aproveché para preguntarle._

"_Es verdad lo que dices de Mimi?"_

"_No… solo lo hice para quitármela de encima"_

"_Sabes en el problema en el que la metiste?"_

"_Como si me importara… todo eso y más ella se lo merece" _

"_Matt… Mimi te…"_

"_Te que?"_

"_Nada olvídalo"_

_Matt me miró de reojo como si no me creyera… como si me quisiera preguntar más pero supongo que su orgullo no se lo permitió, Tal vez los milagros existan y Matt en verdad se halla enamorado de Mimi… o más le vale._

**Matt´s POV.**

"Matt" dijo Mimi soñolienta con lo s ojos entre cerrados. "Vamos tarde a clases"

"mmm bebé estoy muy cansado como para ir" Le dije mirando a los ojos… ella también me miró y sonrió.

"Mentiroso" Reí… y me dieron ganas inexplicables de besarla y abrazarla y hacerlo de nuevo… pero por un momento se me olvidó la apuesta y entré en pánico, todo era solo una apuesta pero a la vez no lo quería así… por que si lo era significaba que todo este cuento de hadas terminaría y ella me odiaría para siempre…

Sentí como mi sonrisa se desvaneció mirándola y cuando caí en cuenta que ella se había percatado me paré.

"Tengo … práctica hoy" Mimi arqueó una ceja.

"Matt … hoy hay clases todos estan allá"

"Emm si lo sé pero Ryan quiere que valla y pues…" Mimi me miró sorprendida… mencioné que no era tonta?

"Vete" Me tomó de sorpresa y despué de unos momentos pude articular.

"q- qué?"

"Que te vallas… si te quieres ir vete… si no te gusto o lo hice mal lo lamento… pero vete" Mimi estaba dolida… sus ojos me lo decían.

"N. no es eso… solo que enserio tengo que hablar con él… y tu sabes lo importante que es… no me mires así Tachikawa" Suspiré y le di un beso. "Volveré" y me empecé a cambiar después de salir de ahí… Fue un grave error… todo fue un grave error… Ahora tenía todo que perder.

**Sora´s POV**

"Matt apostó acostarse con Tachikawa"

"COMO?"

"Como lo escuchas Jun… Matt no la quiere jajajaja volverá con nosotras si nos quitamos a Mimi" Eso no esta bien.

"Y que piensas hacer"

"Pues le." Kim se volteó y me vió viéndola… me mandó una mirada aterradora y se fue cogiendo a Jun de la mano…

Quise entrar a clases pero ya era muy tarde… entonces decidí llmara a Mimi… contarle todo… acabar con la estúpida farsa antes que llegara muy lejos.

"Meems"

"_Sor?" _Parecía haber estado llorando.

"Sucede algo?"

"_Sor Matt y yo…"_

"Matt y yo que?"

"_Matt y yo dormimos juntos ayer"_ Demasiado tarde

"Meems"

"_Pero Sor… tengo miedo de que él no me ame… tengo miedo de que como no soy muy experimentada y tu sabes"_ Mimi diciéndome esto implicaba algo mas… algo mucho más grande

"Meems no me digas…"

"_Estoy enamorada Sora… lo amo" Y ahí fueron todos mis impulsos. "Que me querías decir?"_

"Qu-e… que talvez él te quiera igual o más Meems…"

"_Tu crees?"_

"Es posible"

"_Sor acaba de llegar hablamos después bye"_

"Bye"… _Meems Lo lamento tanto._

**Mimi´s POV**

Alguien tocó después de la llamada de Sora… entonces pensé que era Matt pero valla sorpresa la que me pegué cuando ví quién estaba ahí…

"Kim"

"Puedo pasar" Dijo con una sonrisa

"Sigue."

**ABSOLUTGIRL**

AJAJAJA gracias por sus reviews… me alegro mucho q les este gustando… faltan 5 caps más--- ya esta planeado… por fvor pofavor dejen sus reviews de eso depende un tris mi inspiración y q suba mi auto estima para escribir q no ha estado últimamente muy bn.

"_Myths, well myths begins when the beginning ends_

Gracias

Fabisa

Tashana Mustang

CLBAE

Jossangel

Fairy Mary

Dione Ishida

Coppelia in Black

AMY ISHIKAWA

MaOkO

SAnGo-chan25

JeraldMiers

Rogue Aikawa

assilem mimato

MicHeLle FyE FlouRiTe

sora-chofis

Raycel03

Lady-Apolion


	7. Chapter 7

**ABSOLUTGIRL**

Bueno esta semana me largo a Amazonas y por esto los dejo con este capítulo --- dejen reviews…. Por favor… enserio se los agradecería… ustedes piensan que debo continuar con el fic?

Se me están acabando las ideas entonces por favor recibo opiniones… El interés no ha vuelto del todo como podrán ver.

"_Kim"_

"_Puedo pasar" Dijo con una sonrisa_

"_Sigue."_

_**Cierra tus ojos**_

**

* * *

**

**Matt´s POV**

Había estado caminando por largo rato… algo me decía que no debí haber huido por que eso fue lo que hice, huí de ella, huí de ese sentimiento que me traumatizó en ese momento, me pregunto… si Mimi sintió lo mismo que yo... Me pregunto si al fin tendremos algo...

Imágenes de la noche anterior entraron en mi cabeza y tuvieron su efecto, cuanto daría por despertar cada mañana a su lado… por decirle te am… … … … … _la amo? _

No lo sé-… o talvez siempre la amé… creo que debo decirle lo de la apuesta estoy seguro que si se lo explico… ella me perdonará verdad? Entenderá que … que todo cambio.

Mi celular sonó… había estado sonando todo el día.

"Aló"

"_Matty mi vida"_

"Jun… que quieres?" exhale irritado.

"_Mi amor yo sé que nunca me quisiste terminar ya lo sé todo mi vida"_

"de qué hablas Jun… ya todo lo dejamos en claro"

"_No Matt bebé yo sé que no lo quisiste así… yo sé que después que todo terminara volverías a mí… a nosotras que sí te amamos…"_

"Jun d qué me estas hablando?" Algo en mi mente me decía que algo no estaba bien… Jun me estaba hablando incoherencias como siempre pero aunque fuera una arpía… no era mentirosa.

"_Matt… tú sabes de lo que estoy hablando… Sora y Taichi también… Vamos Matty… di que me amas… te recompensaré esta noche si quieres" _Rodé los ojos… sexo, sexo, sexo… En su mente todo giraba alrededor del sexo… No sé por qué… pero ese día no había tenido ningún pensamiento de ese estilo… no desde que Mimi y yo hicimos el amor… Y de cierta forma… me daban náuseas hacerlo con alguien más… digamos que no estaba en el ánimo… sip eso era.

"Jun primero no necesito a nadie que me diga qué hacer… y frente a lo otro… verás perdí el interés en ti… no seas tan regalada… no es sensual"

"_Y qué a caso Tachikawa no es una regalada?... al menos yo era tu novia" _Mi aliento se quedó atrapado en mi garganta… dos cosas me estaban sacando humo… la primera era… como demonios se había enterado… y la segunda y más importante era como se atrevía compararse con Meems, como se atrevía a llamarla de esa forma.

"No se te ocurra llamarla así Jun!... ella no es como tú…. por lo menos ella es material de novia más no de juego!" Un gran silencio se posó en la línea…. Lo único que se escuchaba era los sollozos de Jun al otro lado.

"Jun yo…"

"_Por qué?"_

Tomé aire para continuar la conversación sin estallar… Mimi… mi Mimi… no se imaginaba cuanto me había cambiado… las cosas que estaba dispuesto a hacer por ella…

"Por qué qué?"

"Por que la defiendes si es solo una apuesta" Cómo demonios se había enterado?... los huesos se me habían helado… las cosas estaban tomando el rumbo equivocado… pero volviendo a la pregunta…

por qué la defendía? Por qué me importaba tanto?... por qué de repente no quería que fuera una apuesta?

" _Matty respóndeme!"_

"Jun yo…. Yo la amo" Era cierto… no importaba cuanto quisiera negarlo la amaba era imposible de ocultar y quería demostrárselo… Tantos años y por fin entendía al imbécil de Taichi.

* * *

"_Taichi!"…_

…

…

"_Tai…" Me volteé a ver hacia donde se dirigía la mirada de mi camarada… Una pelirroja pasaba con su mejor amiga por la calle. Apareció una risa burlona en mi cara._

"_Sora Tackenouchi… una buena presa para un buen cazador, lástima que ya lo logré" y como si hubiera salido de su trance me miró con dagas en sus ojos y me agarró del cuello tirándome al piso._

"_Qué hiciste con Sora!" Solo me reí un rato._

"_Relájate amigo… no la he tocado… jajjaaja… por qué tan bravo ah Kamiya?"_

_Sus mejillas tomaron un color rojo… su mirada se bajo y volvió a posarla en la chica y su compañera… su compañera… Mimi… lo único que me interesaba en esa escena… y a muchos._

"_N-no no es por nada" Lo miré de reojo aún burlándome._

"_Sor sor ¡! Te amo!ajajajaja"_

"_Basta" Su mirada se había puesto seria… entonces era verdad… tal vez no era buena idea molestarlo en estos momentos… sé que soy mejor que Tai en todo… pero su habilidad es ligeramente mayor que la mía._

"_Taichi Kamiya enamorado de Sora Tackenouchi… uhhh esto es nuevo"_

"_No sé que fue lo que paso"_

"_Bueno hermano pues hazle… no creo que sea tan difícil"_

"_No Yamato no lo entiendes… Sor es mi mejor amiga y no la quiero lastimar… a parte ella sabe que me gusta jugar con todas las mujeres pero con ella… No sé Matt… es diferente" Me quedé pasmado por lo que acababa de escuchar pero… Tai es mi mejor amigo y debía apoyarlo… disfrutaba viéndolo sentir cosas que tal vez yo no sentiría hasta mucho después._

"_Tai… entonces deja de ser un casanova y empieza a caerle de verdad… estoy seguro que ella también siente algo por ti"_

"_No lo sé amigo… le he contado todo sobre las que he salido… las que hemos apostado y las demás… nunca estuvo de acuerdo"_

"_Díselo… dile que se lo demostrarás"Tai seguía mirando entonces decidí unirme… pero no estaba viendo precisamente a Sora… Mimi quien le estaba diciendo algo que parecía supremamente importante captó mi mirada… Sora también se volteó… La pelirroja nos saludó con efusividad mientras que Mimi solo gritó "Hola Taichi!"_

_Bueno… al menos mi amigo en ese tiempo tenía oportunidad._

* * *

" _No es cierto! Yo sé que no lo es… no hubieras apostado acostarte con ella"_

´"Jun… no tengo idea de cómo te enteraste pero no quiero que lo vuelvas a mencionar… estoy enamorado y tengo que confesarte que incluso antes era posible que lo estuviera" Sentía algo de pesar por ella… pero estoy casi seguro que ella también lo sentía por mí… algo en su voz me lo gritaba.

Mi respuesta la sacó de quicio… estaba furiosa y dolida… y tenía razón

"_Pues entonces corre! Corre! A su casa por qué lo de ustedes esta a punto de acabar… de hecho nunca empezó" _Abría mis ojos temiendo que no fuera otra de sus babosadas.

"A qué te refieres?"

"_A que si Sorrita no le ha contado… Kimberly lo esta haciendo en este momento_" Mis ojos se abrieron aún más… empecé a sudar de los nervios… si ella se había enterado estaba muerto… no mas futuro juntos… y de paso viviría una semana infernal con ella en su casa.

"No es cierto"

"_Lo lamento Matty… pero tú te lo buscaste, te amo"_

Clic

Maldición. Esto… esto no esta pasando… le di un puño a la pared y sentí como la sangre empezaba a salir… pero a comparación de lo que ella debía estar sintiendo y de lo que yo iba a sentir… era el viento.

Tai…

* * *

**Tai´s POV**

Mi celular empezó a sonar en química… Sor se dio cuenta cuando pegué el un alto despertando de mi sueño embellecedor-… Me miró curiosa y le susurré… "Matt"… ella asintió y yo levanté la mano.

"Sr. Kamiya"

"Emmmm… tengo que ir al baño" La profesora suspiró.

"Valla… es mejor que escuchar sus ronquidos" La clase rió… hasta yo lo hice pero salí corriendo para hablar con Matt.

"Matt… que pasa amigo?"

"Kim debe estarle contando todo a Mimi en este momento"

"Qué! Pero…"

"Tai… … … Yo la amo" Sentí lástima por él… no era justo que perdiera al amor de su vida por una simple apuesta.

"Matt… corre… trata de hablar… razonar con ella… conoces a Kim y puede meterle quién sabe que cosas en el cerebro"

"No soy capaz de verle la cara"

"Pues deberás hacerlo porque o sino la perderás para siempre"

"Amigo"

"Qué"

"Gracias!"

"No hay problema"

"Ey… dile a Sora que si me da una manito no habría problema"

"Jajajaja… dudo que le agrade pero le diré Ishida"

"Bueno llegaré tarde… gracias!"

Click

Dudo que las cosas sean tan fáciles y sé que Yamato también lo sabe Mimi no lo perdonará de ese modo.

"Tai… Qué pasa?"

"Mimi se enteró de todo… Kim le está contando"

"mmm Veo… sabes que debía pasar"

"Lo sé pero … Matt la ama Sora… él le iba a contar" Sora pareció ablandarse…

"Taichi…s i Yamato en verdad la ama peleará por ella… "

"Lo hará"

"Y yo… lo ayudaré" Dijo con una sonrisa… me volteé a mirarla impresionado… ella me devolvió la mirada.

"…"

"Lo haremos juntos… Tai… Vamos… hoy pagas tú la comida… kiero ir a la fragata" Mi boca calló diez metros por delante… jajajaja la fragata es el restaurante más caro de todo la zona… pero cuando procesé el hecho que la palabra 'juntos' había vuelto a aparecer en el diccionario, algo quería salir de la emoción.

"J- juntos?"

"Sí Tai… eres mi novio o no?... pero bueno sino quieres le pediré a Jackson"

"jajajaa" Reí y le di un beso… lo haríamos juntos… y la cuenta de cobro iría a nombre de mi adorado papá.

"Te amo"

"Yo también… pero muy pronto no seremos la única pareja feliz"

Ojalá Sora tuviera razón o Yamato iba a saltar de un puente.

**

* * *

**

**Mimi´s POV..**

"siéntate Kimberly… quieres algo?"

"No… podrías envenenarlo" Sonreí con sarcasmo…

"Tienes razón… al punto"

* * *

****

**ABSOLUTGIRL**

Reviews … de eso depende… 1) las ideas 2) la inspiración y 3) la continuación del fic…. Gracias a todos los que llen este fic… dejen sus criticas… constructivas por favor,.

Siguiente capítulo Mimi se enterará… ¿Cómo reaccionara con Matt viviendo en la misma casa?

Gracias a:

CLBAE

AMY ISHIKAWA

SAnGo-chan25

MicHeLle FyE FlouRiTe

Jossangel

assilem mimato

Fabisa

JeraldMiers

MaOkO

Fairy Mary

Coppelia in Black


	8. Chapter 8

**ABSOLUTGIRL**

**Gracias por sus reviews-… espero que este cap les guste ---- por favor sigan dejandolas… acepto cualkier tipo de comentarios **

_**

* * *

**_

_**Mimi´s POV..**_

"_siéntate Kimberly… quieres algo?"_

"_No… podrías envenenarlo" Sonreí con sarcasmo…_

"_Tienes razón… al punto"_

__

__

_**

* * *

**_

__

_**Te Odio**_

**Matt´s POV**

Corrí…. Corrí como nunca… sé que fui un imbécil… pero que hombre en algún momento no lo es? Vamos… era solo un pequeño error verdad?...

Por más que trataba no lograba convencerme… estaba abrumado y asustado… si señores… asustado… más asustado que cuando Tk y yo nos estábamos bañando y me amenazo con tirar mi patito de hule por la ventana.

Recuerdo que al día siguiente le escondí la foto de Kari… lloró todo el día… Esos dos se amaban desde que se conocieron… desde los 4 … envidiable… pero si fuera Mimi.

Estaba tan concentrado que tropecé con alguien.

"Matt… Matty corazón estas bien" Alice… una de las mejores amigas de Kim… pero que demonios hacia aquí? Además estaba a dos cuadras de llegar y tal vez lograra hacer algo.

"Alice… emm no quiero ser grosero pero tengo q irme"

"Noo… espera! No te vallas… quédate hablando conmigo" Me cogió del brazo y me llevó a la tienda que estaba enfrente… esta mujer estaba loca… al igual que su amiga.

"Alice no puedo"

"Ay claro que sí ya no te hagas de rogar"

**

* * *

**

**Mimi´s POV**

"Bueno dime rápido que la verdad me incomodas"

"Pues estamos en las mismas…" Kimberly volteó la mirada y vio algo que parecía ser… los boxers de MAtt? _'Este niño necesita orden_' Pensé con una mezcla entre asco y diversión "Valla valla… son de Matt al parecer"

"Eso no te incumbe!" le dije con una mirada desafiante.

"Entonces… hubo algo muy caliente por aquí… debes saber de donde venimos todas" Estuve a punto de pararme y cachetearla… borrarle la linda malévola sonrisa de su boca.

"Pues lo que halla pasado entre tú y Matt al parecer no le dejo nada bueno porque la verdad… fue único conmigo en la cama" Sus ojos se abrieron impresionados pero se recuperó pronto.

"única? … ajjajajaja Tachikawa no me hagas reír" Algo en su sarcasmo no me sonaba divertido pero debía seguir el juego.

"Celosa?" Su sonrisa se agrandó… a donde quería llegar?

"Debería?"

"Si… Yamato me ama y a ustedes… nunca las quizo"

"Te ama?" Me dijo divertida… y luego se rió… me quedo casi imposible contenerme.

"Qué es tan divertido?" Dije entre dientes.

"Tachikawa… con nosotras se acostó por gusto sabes"

"Todo el mundo lo sabe… jugaron con todas"

"tsk tsk tsk… no jugó con todas… nosotras lo quisimos así… sabíamos que Yamato no nos amaba pero al menos nos quería sabes?... todas damos la vida por tener algo de él" Estas niñas estaban realmente locas… que no pensaban ni un poco en el amor, la dignidad, la pasión?...

"Bueno Kim… en vez de hablarme de tus traumas y fantasías sexuales con Matt… a qué viniste?" Sus labios se contorsionaron hacia arriba.

"A divertirme"

"De qué"

"De ti"

"enserio??... No me digas" dije con sarcasmo.

"JA… Como te estaba diciendo Tachikawa… con nosotras se acostó por gusto… no por una apuesta" Mi corazón empezó a latir mucho mas rápido.. Estaba escuchando bien?.

"Podría dudarlo" Lo dije solo para no quedarme atrás… lo dije con sonrisa divertida aunque yo ya no estaba divertida.

"Sip… podrías… pero nosotras… lo tenemos por seguro…" Sus palabras estaban hiriéndome mucho. Eso no podía ser cierto.

"No soy una cualquiera como ustedes"

"No lo eres?" 'No lo soy? Me acosté con Matt sin ningún compromiso en qué me convierte eso?'

"No Kimberly ahora lárgate de mi casa"

"Lo haré no te preocupes… pero antes… sabes de cuanto fue la apuesta?"

"Cállate"

"Sabes de cuanto fue??!!!!" Mis ojos se habían llenado de Lágrimas.

"De 300 dólares Mimi… eso es lo que vales!!… y eso que eran tus "amigos"… Al parecer Taichi perdió… toma" Me tiró unos billetes al piso. "Agradece que apostaron más de lo que valías… por que en realidad no vales nada" Cogió sus cosas y se fue…

Yamato Ishida… el hombre que amaba… error… que amé… porque en este momento lo odiaba con toda mi alma … el simple hecho de habérmele entregado a él… con tanta seguridad con tanta… entrega… y él… lo hizo por una maldita apuesta… se había acabado… yo me iba a encargar que no le quedaran ganas de volverme a ver la cara…

Pero todos mis pensamientos de valentía se desvanecía por el dolor de saber de que el hombre que amaba me odiaba… de que valía tan poco… menos que nada… menos que Jun… menos que Kim.

**

* * *

**

**Matt´s POV.**

Maldición… llamé y llamé a su casa y nadie me contestaba… cuando la imagen de Kim saliendo con una sonrisa triunfante me heló la sangre.

"Matt … oh mira ahí esta Kimmy… KIM!" Mi desgracia se hacia cada vez mejor… cogí el celular y llamé a Sora.

"_Matt?"_

"Sora… Kimberly acaba de salir… Por favor llama a Meems … y llamame después… necesito saber como esta" Mi Mimi … todo por una maldita apuesta… por no haber afrontado las cosas antes.

"_Lo haré Matt… trataré de calmarla"_

"Matty!!!!" Cogí a kimberly del brazo.

"Auch me haces daño bebé"

"Qué hacías en la casa de Mimi?" Ella se rió.

"Te ahorré el trabajo de decirle todo" cerré los ojos con fuerza… si hubiera sido hombre…

"Qué le dijiste?!"

"La verdad mi amor… que no la querías… Taichi me deb 300 dólares… ahí se los dejé. Se puso a llorar como una boba…… Matt??? Por qué tienes los ojos aguados?"

Estaba al borde de las lágrimas… la única mujer a la que había amado… a la única que nunca había podido tener… la única a la que tal vez había perdido para siempre.

"POR QUÉ HICISTE ESO? MALDICIÓN!!" Sus ojos se hincharon.

"Porque tu me amas a mí verdad?" Me alejé de ella con despreció.

"Deja de soñar" Y me fui… con la rabia surgiendo en mi interior y con la pregunta de si entrar en ese momento y afrontar a Meems o esperar a que sora hablara primero.

**

* * *

**

**Sora´s POV**

"_Este es el contestador de la residencia Tachikawa… deje su mensaje y lo llamaremos más tarde" clic._

"Meems… muñeca sé que estas ahí contesta por favor"

…

"Meems"

"_Qué quieres Sor?"_Contestó una voz llorosa.

"S-saber como estas?"

"_Cómo crees?" _respondió cortante.

"Meems yo.."

"_Tú lo sabías verdad?" _respondió cortante… tenía rabia y con toda y justa razón.

"Taichi y yo"

"_Los odio Sora… a todos… en especial a tu novio y al imbécil que se acostó conmigo ayer!!"_

"Meems están arrepentidos"

"_Ja! No me creas tan estúpida Sora… No me humilles mas de lo que ya estoy…" _Estaba dolida.. y sí… yo tenía parte de la culpa.

"_No saben con quién se metieron"_

"Amiga... Matt te ama…"

"_Por eso me apostó verdad?"_

"…"

"…"

"Te apostó porque es hombre y a veces cometen cosas estúpidas"y ahí estalló en llanto.

"_Lo ODIO… LE ENTREGUÉ TODO!!" _sentía mucha lástima…

"_Kimberly tenía razón… nadie me quiere… no valgo nada… definitivamente no nací para ser amada"_

"No digas eso"

"_Pero a ese idiota… le demostraré la razón por la que dicen que soy lo peor" _Meems…

"Te queremos mucho"

"_Se nota" _Me mordí el labio inferior por su sarcasmo.

"Todo se arreglará"

"_Ja! Eso te lo puedo asegurar" _Dijo entre sollozos_… Ishida acaba de llegar… Nos hablamos"_

_Clic… _

Ahora no sé por quien siento más pesar si por Meems o por Matt.

**

* * *

**

**Matt´s POV**

La casa estaba oscura y había comprado sus flores favoritas… la puerta estaba abierta.

"Meems…"

"Princesa donde estas"

"Ni se te ocurra volverme a llamarme Princesa… o Meems… me molesta…"

y ahí estaba ella… con la cara llorosa y sentada en el sillón… nunca había visto a una mujer tan hermosa que me desarmara de miedo y amor en un segundo.

Suspiré… iba a ser la noche más larga de mi vida.

**

* * *

**

**ABSOLUTGIRL**

**Dejen sus reviews por fa.**

"**You cannot hide yourself venid a fairy tale forever ad ever"**

**Gracias a**

assilem mimato

sakura-rika

-.Ichigo Tanizaki.-

CLBAE

SAnGo-chan25

Fairy Mary

MicHeLle FyE FlouRiTe

rouk-fihe

JeraldMiers

Setza-chan

MaOkO

Jossangel

Coppelia in Black

RofRuri


	9. Chapter 9

**ABSOLUTGIRL**

**Holap… aquí esta otro cap… se me estan acabando las ideas asi q porfa dejen sus riviews. Gracias a todos los que leen este fic… espero q les guste**

* * *

"_Ni se te ocurra volverme a llamarme Princesa… o Meems… me molesta…"_

_y ahí estaba ella… con la cara llorosa y sentada en el sillón… nunca había visto a una mujer tan hermosa que me desarmara de miedo y amor en un segundo._

_Suspiré… iba a ser la noche más larga de mi vida._

**

* * *

**

**_CAMBIO DE JUGADOR._**

**Matt´s POV**

"Mimi… déjame explicarte" Dije con nerviosismo pero sus ojos eran dagas y entendí en ese momento que la rabia la estaba cegando.

"Explícate… tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo" uh?... Me estaba hablando enserio?... La Mimi que conocía no solía dar segundas oportunidades.

"Qué pasa Matt? Ya no te puedes explicar?" No… no era una segunda oportunidad… era ella… ella antes de hacer las pases… la Mimi que había enfrentado durante años hasta hace unos días.

El problema no era ese… el problema era que ya había probado lo que podríamos llamar la fruta prohibida… aquella que es imposible olvidar y en este momento tener… Cuando hicimos el amor me dejo marcado con el dulce aroma de la lujuria… Deseaba volver a hacerlo… tocarla… la amaba…

Mimi cruzó las piernas mostrando gran parte de sus muslos y pronto recordé aquellas piernas en mi cintura, sedosas, largas… piernas que en la vida había visto. Se agachó un momento mostrando el inicio de sus pechos y el encaje del brasier. Mi boca se secó… se me hizo casi imposible pasar saliva y sentí como mis miembros empezaban a reaccionar.

"Adelante Matt!"

"No tengo excusa para lo que hice!" Mimi se fue acercándose y empecé a tartamudear "P-pero… Meems… t-te a-am" Me puso un dedo en la boca y me sentí realmente débil… Como un niño chiquito esperando ser consentido… se sentó encima de mí y me susurro al oído.

"Solo... quiero tener sexo… no necesito nada más de ti" 'Que demonios'… Eso había sido un golpe muy bajo. Me había dolido en el alma. Pronto la cogí de los brazos y la empujé… Sus ojos mostraban confusión.

"No es verdad" Estaba perdiendo la cabeza. Ella trató de acercarse y la forcé a detenerse… De un momento a otro no quería q las cosas fueran de ese modo.

"qué te pasa Yamato?!... No era esa la apuesta… Pues bien… me tienes acá que esperas" Mis hormonas me hicieron perder el control… Mimi me selló la boca con un beso y por no alargar el relato, ella me tuvo completamente, me entregué a ella por muy gay que parezca… Aún así mientras hacíamos el amor… o mejor dicho… teníamos sexo las cosas estaban mal… Meems llegó pronto al clímax y al detenernos vi la expresión más triste en su rostro.

"Meems" Dije secándole las lágrimas. Ella en un arranque de rabia la quitó con desprecio y recobró la compostura. Su rostro se volvió frío y seco de nuevo.

"Ya te dije q no me llamaras así"

"Meems… No me importa!... Nos amamos verdad?... por qué estas haciendo esto?"

"Amor! Esa palabra no va contigo Yamato… y qué quieres decir con qué estoy haciendo? Estoy haciendo lo que apostaste!"

"Y QUÉ PASÓ CON LO QUE TUVIMOS!"Bajo la mirada y entendí que la había dolido.

"Eso Yamato… fue tú juego… este es el mío… y esto… es lo único que queda entre los dos" Abrí los ojos como platos, si me hubiera abierto y partido en pedazos hubiera dolido menos.

Cuando abrí la boca… Mimi se paró y se fue dejándome solo en al oscura sala…

**

* * *

**

**Mimi´s POV**

Cínico… cómo si el amor existiera. Es una simple ilusión.

De repente sentí muchas ganas de hacerlo pagar. De hacerlo sufrir pero sabía en el fondo que me arrepentiría… Entonces hice algo que nunk debí hacer…

"_Hola Meems… tiempo sin verte" _Dijo una voz medio ida en el teléfono… como no? si se la pasaba tomando. Pero al pensarlo bien, yo no era tan diferente de él y de Matt.

"Mike… tenemos una conversación pendiente"

"_Wow… sabes cuan insinuador suena eso?"_ 'Ni te lo puedes imaginar' Mis pensamientos me traicionaban… pero con suerte… Michael seguía siendo lo suficientemente estúpido para no notarlo.

**

* * *

**

**Matt´s POV.**

"TAICHI ABRE LA PUERTA!!!" El apartamento estaba completamente en silencio. Recordé que el idiota de Tai solía guardar las llaves debajo del tapete y me agaché a buscar.

_Bingo _

Entre un poco más y vi el apartamento solo un poco desordenado… Estaba totalmente destruido. Quién entraría?.

"_Tai… por qué le hicieron eso?" _Sora?... que hacía Sora ahí…. Ok… mala pregunta… obviamente sabía qué hacía Sora ahí pero aún así… d quién demonios hablaban?

"_Sor dejemos ese tema así… nos acabamos de bañar!... Sé que Mimi lo superará y encontrará a alguien mejor… o quién sabe… hasta de pronto se perdonen y terminen juntos"_

"_Ese imbécil! Petulante desgraciado malagradecido" _ajajajja típico de Sora.

"Wow Sor no pensé que me quisieras tanto?"

…

…

…

"Matt?"

**

* * *

**

**Sora´s POV**

Estaba desahogándome a las mil maravillas con mi novio después de que hicimos ya saben qué hasta que llego Yamato… Mi cara tomó un toque rojo que hasta Tai se rió de lo sucedido.

"emmm Matt … jeje…emm"

"Matt Sora solo estaba… emm"'Qué buena ayuda Taichi'

"No importa tienes razón… soy un imbécil" Se sentó al lado nuestro olvidando que debajo de nuestras batas no había nada. Su cara estaba pálida y sus ojos rojos mostraban que había llorado. Ahí fue donde los dos nos preocupamos.

"Matt… no sé que decir"

"No te preocupes no digas nada"

"Amigo? Te quedarás allá verdad?"

… que incómoda pregunta.

"Sí"

"Lo lamento"

"Yo más"

"Te ama"

…

…

…

"Lo sé"

Después de unos minutos de silencio se me iluminó la mente.

"Tengo un plan"

Todos me miraron como si estuviera loca.

"Mimi no me quiere ver"

"oh créeme… lo hará"

**

* * *

**

**Mimi´s POV**

"Michael… que tal si salimos mañana?"

"mmm… si por supuesto… quién faltaría a una cita contigo?" Rodé los ojos con desprecio y fingí atención.

"ja ja ja que romántico."

"ajajajaja lo sé Mimi siempre soy así" 'oh oh ahí viene su ego… abran paso'

"De acuerdo… vendrás mañana"

"quién sabe, hasta de pronto podamos intentarlo de nuevo." 'aja, en tus sueños… aunque no sería mala idea'

"Si, si como digas.. adiós"

"mim…"

Ya sé Ya sé. Esto no es bna idea.

**

* * *

**

**Matt´s POV**

Wow… me quedé atontado escuchando el magnífico plan de Sora…. Era magnífico en realidad… era… perfecto.

"Entendiste?"

"Perfectamente"

"Me alegro… "

….

…

…

"emm Matt… Algo más?" Salí de mi trance… se me olvidaba que eran una dulce pareja.

"Emmm… jeje… lo lamento ya pueden continuar… adiós." Fui saliendo "Gracias Sora" Y cerré la puerta dejándolos hacer lo que querían hacer.

Con facilidad esto iba a funcionar… tenía que funcionar.

**

* * *

**

**Mimi´s POV.**

Bueno… pues si Matt no siente anda por mí yo tampoco… y le haré pagar el insulto… solo espero que funcione…

* * *

****

**ABSOLUTGIRL**

**Muxas muxas gracias a todos los q dejaron sus reviews… espero q lo continuen… si quieren dar ideas porfa dejenme saberlas… **

**Gracias a todos . El fic ya esta llegando al final**

**_"Must be exhausting to loose your own game"_**


	10. Chapter 10

**ABSOLUTGIRL… **

**Supongo q debo pedir perdon… no sabia q tenia bloqueados los reviews anonimos… de hecho me costó cierto trabajo entender como desactivarlo. Igualemente muxas gracias a todo los que han estado al tanto d este fic… **

_**

* * *

**_

_**Mimi´s POV.**_

_Bueno… pues si Matt no siente anda por mí yo tampoco… y le haré pagar el insulto… solo espero que funcione…_

** _

* * *

_**

_**Lo que nunca dije**_

**Matt´s POV**

Llegué a la casa cansado. Había estado vagando todo el día consiguiendo todo para desarrollar el plan. La casa estaba en completo silencio excepto por el sonido del televisor de la sala.

Entre sigilosamente solo para descubrir un bultito en el sofá. Era un escena tan tierna que no pude evitar sonreír y deleitarme con los pequeños ronquidos que emitía.

Me acerqué sin hacer ruido apagando el televisor. Me senté a su lado observando su cara angelical. Toque su mejilla y puse detrás de su oreja un mechón d pelo. De pronto, esos labios me llamaban la atención más que nunca. Poco a poco me fui acercando hasta posar los míos sobre los suyos. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

"Meems…" dije en tono muy bajo para no despertarla tan bruscamente. Al ver q no había reacción la alcé con cuidado.

En el recorrido de la sala a su cuarto su cabeza se posó en mi pecho… y en el momento de dejarla en la cama me costó trabajo separarla de mí. La cobije y me dirigí hacia la puerta.

**

* * *

**

**Mimi´s POV**

Había pasado varias horas viendo televisión. No sé en qué momento caí dormida y estuve en el sueño más placentero de mi vida. Matt. Lo escuché susurrar mi nombre y q me alzaba y me acariciaba con todo el amor del mundo. Lastimosamente… era un sueño. O eso creía

**

* * *

**

**Matt´s POV**

Mi corazón estaba acelerado… esperaba que en algún momento Mimi se despertara y llegara a mi cuarto diciendo que me amaba, que le hacia falta, que quería dormir conmigo y que la acariciara…

"_Ja Iluso"_

No pude dormir en toda la noche pensando en las noches anteriores. Ese beso, esos ojos, esas caricias mucho más que indecentes, esa almohada, ese cojín. En fin, todo me recordaba a ella.

No puedo negar que dormí muy mal… mi pelo… mi grandioso pelo, sentía como se paraba por cada minuto. Los ojos me pesaban tanto que supuse que enormes líneas negras se estaban formando en la parte de abajo. Eso no estaba bien… Me pregunto si Mimi tendrá algo de base porque eso se verá horrible en el colegio.

…

…

…

Ahemm…

Sé que eso sonó un poco transexual pero que a caso los hombres no somos vanidosos también?. Algunos hasta se hacen el manicure… una vez cogí a Tai y a Kari en esas jajajajajaja tiempos aquellos

"_Kari… ten cuidado no me vayas a cortar!"_

"_No te preocupes Tai no te cortaré!" Taichi parecía muy asustado… su cara más blanca que el papel._

"_Kari"_

"_Dime"_

"_No le cuentes a Matt" _

…

…

"_JAJJAJAJAJA… hombres!" Tai frunció el entrecejo._

"_Prométemelo" Kari suspiro._

"_Prometido hermano"_

"_Y mucho menos a Sora… o a Meems q es como lo mismo" Tai estaba totalmente ruborizado._

"_jajaja… Mimi no hablaría" Una mirada asesina se posó en su rostro._

"_Esta bien… esta bien… no lo diré hermano… iré por agua, y tal vez gasa y alcohol… y de pronto una aspirina para el dolor o dprotno un alic"_

"_Kari!!!!!" Taichi se estaba desmayando._

"_jijij no te preocupes hermano sé como hacerlo… a hola MAtt como vas?" 0o _

…

_0o_

"_I-Ishida" _

"_Con que manicure!"Una risa burlona apareció en mi rostro_

"_Vaya Kamiya… creo que cuando Sora dijo que tenías que arreglarte las uñas no se refería al género jajajaa" Kari y yo reímos juntos._

"_Hikari Kamiya… no sales hoy!!"_

Fueron momentos muy divertidos. Recuerdo nuestra primera trava… en ese momento éramos un grupo de cinco. Tai, Tk, Ichijouji, un idiota ojiverde peli mono y yo. La historia del 4 mencionado no quisiera recordarla…

"_JAJA… q-quién iba a c-creerlo, nost-tros en estas!" Taichi se mantenía con fuerza contra la pared para evitar caerse de la risa. Los ojos dilatados, los sentidos agudizados… es una de las sensaciones más placenteras de mi vida no la más claro esta._

"_Así toda mujer se ve bonita"_

"_Tienes novia Michael." Espeté con disgusto. _

…

…

…

"_¿Y? Como si tú alguna vez le hubieras sido fiel a alguna" Mi sangre estaba hirviendo; para ese entonces encontré la razón más estúpida 'es por la marihuana' Traté de convencerme a mí mismo._

"_Tal vez es hora de cambiar… aún no es tarde" Y cuanta razón tenía._

_Michael cogió a una de las mujeres que tenía en las piernas. La levantó con desprecio y la besó._

"_Mimi Tachikawa. Soy mucho para ella pero le puedes dar tres vueltas si te provoca. Es bastante bonita si me preguntan" Es por esa razón por la que siempre pensé que Mimi no era virgen._

"_Bromeas? Tachikawa es una diosa" Dijo Ichijouji_

"_He visto mejores" Dijo Michael. Tai me miraba intensamente._

…

…

"_Bueno chicos. Quién se ofrece a traer más?" Todos levantaron la mano y salieron del cuarto. En el momento en el cual me dispuse a salir Taichi me llamó._

"_Yamato… qué pasa que mbno has rajado de Mimi hoy?" No estaba en mis cinco sentidos y no tenía muhco menos una respuesta a esa pegunta… en realidad no sabía por qué._

"_Tal vez en realidad sea hora de cambiar… Sora tampoco se merecería eso verdad?" dije en un intento de cambiar el tema. Taichi pareció notarlo y solo miró hacia la puerta._

"_Tal ves tengas razón"_

…

…

…

"_Por qué no la llamas si tanto te molesta" Dijo Tai con una sonrisa burlona. Rodé los ojos y también sonreí._

"_Por qué ella también se lo merece" Sin embargo mi sonrisa nunca llegó a mis ojos. Supongo que Kamiya también lo notó._

Poco después me enteré que Michael y Mimi habían terminado… Aún así Meems nunca se llego a enterar de lo que realmente pasó. Michael le terminó por una cheer de mi curso. Una niña que solo tenía físico. En realidad su cerebro debía ser miniatura. Eso le debió doler mucho a Mimi en especial por su orgullo.

"Mimi!!!!" Su nombre resonó en toda la casa. _'Acaso salió, imposible'_

"Mim-" Una nota encima de la mesa me llamo la atención.

'_**Hola**_

__

_**Hoy voy a salir con Michael Yamato, llego tarde. Te deje plata para que pidas pizza. En mi mesita de noche hay porros y condones por si los necesitas como supongo que lo harás. Siempre lo haces.**_

__

_**Nos vemos**_

Miré la nota y sentí como mis uñas se hundían en la palma de mi mano.

'_Maldito seas Michael'_

**

* * *

**

**Mimi´s ****POV**

Es increíble lo que hacemos por despecho. Yo acá con uno de los peores recuerdos. _Michael_

"Meems… qué quieres hacer muñek?... A tu casa o a la mía?" Sonreí con mucho esfuerzo.

"Propongo ir a comer"

"Por supuesto" El peor de los hombres… eso era él. Aunque en ese momento… Yamato lo era.

"Y luego si a tu casa?"

"Luego veremos. Matt me está esperando"

…

…

…

"Matt… Yamato Ishida?"

"Sip… se esta quedando un tiempo en mi casa"

"Pues dile que hoy no se puede quedar" Gran idea. Pero no…

"Ya veremos Michael"

**

* * *

**

**Sora´s POV**

Sonó mi celular mientras Taichi y yo estábamos comprando nuestro regalo de mes.

"Hola Matt"

"_Sor… Haz visto a Mimi por ahí?"_

"No… no se supone que debería estar en la casa… contigo?"

"_Salió a comer con…"_

"Michael" Susrré al ver a Mimi agarrada de la mano de un tipo oji-verde peli mono.

"_Ya los ves?"_

"Si Yamato… si los veo" Michael me caía muy mal… Sin embargo nunca me atreví a decirle a Mimi nada después de la manera en la que terminaron.

"_Sor… Detenla!"_

"UH!!!!" Oo-… Como se le ocurría a Matt decir tal cosa… como se supone que haría tal barbaridad.

"_Como qué uh?!"_

"Olvídalo Matt"

"_No lo entiendes Sora… Michael solo la quiere para llevársela a la cama no le importa como lo hará"._

"No Matt… ese fuiste tú… no todos los hombres son iguales sabes" Taichi me quitó rápido el celular.

**

* * *

**

**Tai´s POV**

Al ver como Sora estaba atacando a mi amigo le arrebate el celular… en especial al ver la imagen tan desagradable que pasaba por mis ojos… ¿Mimi y Michael?

"Qué tal amigo?"

"_Mal Taichi-… sabes a lo que me refiero"_

"Sí que lo Sé Yamato" Michael se estaba empezando a acercar mucho a Meems y fruncí el entrecejo… Sor me miró con cara de devuélvemelo-te-mato pero solo me limité a callarla.

"_Tai..."_

**

* * *

**

**Sora´s POV**

Taichi y Yamato empezaron a tener una larga plática sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Meems… No lo maté porque también estaba preocupada. Sin embargo, como deseé haberlo hecho.

"Ajap.."

"AJamm"

"Entiendo"

Así duró un muy buen rato la conversación de Tai y Matt… casi a punta de monosílabos. Ya me estaba empezando a cansar.

"Tai.."

"Sí Matt"

"Tai"

"No te preocupes"

"Taichi"

"Entendido"

"Tai!!!!"

"Deja todo en nuestras manos" Y colgó

"Qué demonios fue todo eso?"

"Vamos… tenemos trabajo…"

"Qué?"

"Y Yamato manada a decir que no grites tanto" Y me pico el ojo, me cogió el brazo y tomamos nuestro rumbo.

**

* * *

**

**ABSOLUTGIRL**

**Por fin… he estado totalmente ocupada con el colegio… muxas gracias a todos los que han leído el fic no saben cuanto se los agradezcvo.**

_**Gracias**_

****

**_´"´Cause I couldn´t stop for death he kindly stopped for me the carriage held but just ourselves And Immortality" Emily Dickinson _**


	11. Chapter 11

**ABSOLUTGIRL**

**Holap nos vemos otra vez… que pena por actualizar tan tarde no me esta yiendo muy bn en el cole… bno pues bn aquí les dejo otra cap… y espero recibir esta vez mas reviews… ojala les guste!.**

**

* * *

**

**Amor y Odio**

**Mimi´s POV**

Michael se estaba acercando demasiado… como recordaba a Yamato cuando me besaba con esa sonrisa malévola en su rostro.

Sé que Michael y Matt se odian, nunca comprendí en realidad por qué ya que antes eran muy buenos amigos. Sin embargo, el día que ocurrió el final de mi relación con Michael … Yamato estuvo al tanto de la situación; al principio supuse que la razón era que nuestra amistad no estaba totalmente apagaba, que aún quedaba algo lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder volver a surgir; pero como siempre… me equivoqué.

"_Ishida!... No me interesa tu banda… no me interesan tus estúpidas novias… no me interesa nada de lo tuyo; pero por favor!... podrías dejar de decir que soy una prostituta!" Dije con lágrimas en los ojos._

"_Ahh… y no lo eres?... pues que te parece esto Tachikawa?... yo no propagué tu fama!"_

"_enserio?... no me digas?... quién otra persona me odia tanto como para decir eso???... y para tu información ¡gigoló! Siempre le he sido fiel a Mike!"_

"_Pues… por qué no vas y se lo preguntas tu misma"_

…

…

…

"_A-a qué te refieres?" _

"_Mira Tachikawa… eres una muñequita igual que las demás… muy linda por fuera pero con aire por dentro… ¿qué te hace pensar que eres diferente¿Qué te hace pensar que te mereces un trato diferente a las niñas con las que jugamos?" No pude contener las lágrimas,… Yamato Isihida?... este era Yamato Ishida?... mi mejor amigo… mi inocente, incondicional y amoroso mejor amigo … el niño al que amaba y conocía hace mucho?... pero cómo podía decir que lo conocía y lo amaba si creí que el me amaba a mi también… o que por lo menos no sería un insensible como lo fue?..._

_Pues era verdad... en realidad no lo conocía…y mi respuesta era sencilla… la razón por la que yo pensaba eso era la misma razón por la que él pensaba exactamente lo mismo._

"_Por la misma razón por la que crees que tú te mereces un trato diferente"_

_Me miró un rato con una mezcla de sentimientos extraños desconocidos para mí y luego retorno su característica mueca que __derretía a tantas mujeres._

"_Entonces no deberías dejar que un tipo como Michael juegue contigo Tachikawa… pero bueno… qué más se puede esperar de ti?"_

…

…

"_Explícate" explicarse?... para qué? Si las cosas eran muy claras… me estaban bombardeando de lado y lado e irónicamente, lo de Michael era lo que menos me dolía… Mi orgullo no podía estar más abajo después de la conversación con Yamato._

"_Explícate" Repitió haciendo una mímica estúpida. "Bien ¿ cómo empezar?... Michael… en este momento… en su aniversario… y muchas otras veces…"_

_Alcé mi ceja con miedo a que prosiguiera pero algo pasó por sus ojos… algo inalcanzable para mí._

"_Bahh… pregúntale a él mismo… debe estar en su casa…" miró el reloj y asintió "sip… allá debe estar… las llaves están debajo de la matera de la entrada Meems"_

"_Meems"_

_Meems_

Meems

"Meems… estas bien?" Miré a la persona que tenía sentada al lado y sonreí con tanto desprecio que recé porque no se hubiera dado cuenta…

"Si claro"

"Estas pálida" Sus me miraban como los ojos de un león detrás de su presa.

"No es nada"

"Meems… "

_Meems… _

Mis ojos se cerraban mientras solo veía una mueca de entre preocupación y alegría en la cara del mismo demonio… y no pude más.

**

* * *

**

**Tai´s POV**

"Sora… mira quien está aquí"

"Alice"

**

* * *

**

**Sora´s POV**

"Tackenouchi… Kamiya… saben donde está Matty?" Dijo con cara de preocupación.

"No y él esta buscando a Mimi que en este moemento debe estar con tu amiguito Michael" Sus ojos se abrieron como dos pepas…

"E-eso no esta bien" uh?

"Cómo así que no está bien?" se apresuró a decir Tai

"E-estamos buscando a la misma persona; supuse que Matty la estaría buscando también"

"Y qué querías?... meterle más cucarachas en la cabeza a Meems?"

"N-no… escuchen… sé… sé que lo que hice no estuvo bien… pero también sé que Mimi no se merece lo que Michael tiene en mente…" De pronto me volteé para mirar hacia el sitio donde se hallaban Mimi y su juguete que ya no me parecía tan juguete.

"Tackenouchi escucha!"

"No!"

"Necesito saber donde esta Matt o por lo menos Mimi… Tu novio sabe de lo que es capaz Michael"

"Deja de decir ment…"

"Sor" Miré a Taichi.

"Qué!"

"Déjala hablar… llamaré a Yamato"

"Taichi?"

"Alice más te vale hablar rápido"

**

* * *

**

**Matt´s POV**

_Tai Tai… más te vale que no los hallas perdido de vista… _

Me senté en el sofá con las manos en la cabeza y sudando como nunca, Michael no se atrevería, sabía desde antes lo que yo sentía por ella.

_O no?._

_Maldición! _

Repetí para mí mismo mientras destruía todo lo que quedaba mi paso.ç

Ringg…

_Maldito celular…._

…

…

_Tai_

"_Matt estamos en problemas!" _Mis ojos se agrandaron increíblemente,

_No no está pasando_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Flash Back**_

"_Alice muñeca!!" Grité con malicia_

"_Dime MATTY!" _

"_Tráenos más cervezas y coge unas para ti" _

…

"_Valla Matt… Ali se puso como bonita en estas vacaciones" Dijo Michael riéndose un poco "Deberías compartirla!"_

"_Si la quieres tómala…" Dije son saber por qué… de hecho no me daban celos.. solo tenía celos de la persona que él tenía y yo había perdido._

"_Enserio?... me la prestarías?... tal vez algún día te preste a Mimi" _

"_Ceo que ya es suficiente con lo que le estas haciendo en el colegio… No necesito meterme con una niña así" Michael soltó una carcajada._

"_Pero te metes con peores entonces que tan bueno te consideras tú?" _

…

…

"_Mejor que tú" Sus ojos se llenaron de rabia pero en ese momento llegó Alice"_

"_Vámonos Alice."_

"_Por qué Matty si a penas acabamos de llegar" Michael rió y la abrazó con un brazo tocando casi el inicio de sus senos… No fueron celos lo que tuve en ese momento… fue pesar._

"_Sí ¿ por qué _Matty_… a caso ¿Matty tiene miedo?"_

"_De ti Miky… no me hagas reír" Bueno y eso era todo… acababa de entregarle a mi novia al novio de mi amor platónico._

"_Lo ves Ali… a él no le importa que tu y yo estemos juntos" Michael le fue mandando la cara mientras ella trataba de zafarse sin exito._

"_Calma Ali… piensa que soy Matt"_

"_Eres Matt?" En realidad estaba borracha._

"_Sí… Y te haré sentir mucho mejor" Entonces le metió la mano entre la falda mientras ella dio un saltito y comenzó a tocarla mientras ella repetía 'No tan rápido Matt… No tan duro'_

_Entonces salí tirando la puerta y me pregunté en el momento qué pensaría ella cuando se levantara con Michael al lado y no conmigo… _

_Pero Michael no iba a poner sus sucias manos sobre Mimi de nuevo… _

_No mientras yo estuviera vivo… recuerdo que en ese momento recé porque Michael no tratara a Meems de una manera tan brutal _

Hasta ahora me pregunto como hizo Mimi para mantenerlo tanto tiempo sin haberle dado nada.

"_Matt… Alice nos está ayudando… dice que tu sabes donde está… que tú sabes donde lo hace" _Alice… me sentía como una rata al saber que ella se encontraba ayudando.

"Sí lo recuerdo… Tai… dile… dile… que lo lamento" Colgué y salí corriendo… con suerte Mimi estaría completamente a salvo.

**

* * *

**

**Mimi´s POV**

"Michael en verdad me estoy sintiendo algo mal… creo que no debí tomar tanto… llávame a casa… o llama a Matt" Michael se enfureció… aún bajo el estado en el que estaba sentí como me apretaba el brazo.

"Te cuidaré en mi casa"

Una señal de alerta entró en mi cabeza… pequeña pero ahí se hallaba. Michael tenía su mano bastante abajo… y cuando subimos al ascensor… sentí como su lengua repasaba mi cuello y… caí inconciente…

…

…

_¿Qué hora es?... Donde está Matt?... _

Sentí unos dedos extraños en mis muslos.

"_Tan exquisita como siempre" _Era tan solo un susurro _Alucinación._

Abrí los ojos y ví los de Michael y entre en pánico. Empecé a moverme.

"No te muevas muñeca o te dolerá… no puedes forcejear muy bien y tus muslos están bastante relajados sí que tampoco podrás probar lo de la violación"

"Michael… suéltame!"

"No demoraremos tranquila".. Las lágrimas resbalaban por mi mejilla mientras sus manos apretaban mis senos y sus dedos jugaban a encontrar el orificio que solo Matt había encontrado.

**

* * *

**

**Matt´s POV**

Si ese desgraciado se había atrevido a tocarla…

Salté la reja como muchas veces habíamos hecho y cogí la llave que siempre dejaba detrás de la matera… Esto era una mansión… y sin duda me costaría hallarlos.

**

* * *

**

**ABSOLUTGIRL**

_**REVIEWS POR FA!**_

"**_This is me for forever. One of the lost ones. the one without a name. Without a honest heart as a compass" NIGHTWISH_**


	12. Chapter 12

****

**ABSOLUTGIRL**

Hola a todos... por fin actualice... la veradd no me habia quedado mucho tiempov para escribir... la historia ahora si ya ksi llega a su fin... quedan como 2 o 1 cap. bno dejen reviews porfavor...y espero que les gust :)

**

* * *

**

**El amor es suficiente ¿verdad?**

_**Matt´s POV**_

_Si ese desgraciado se había atrevido a tocarla…_

_Salté la reja como muchas veces habíamos hecho y cogí la llave que siempre dejaba detrás de la matera… Esto era una mansión… y sin duda me costaría hallarlos_

* * *

Sin duda haría todo para recuperarla… Para impedir que la lastimaran de nuevo, ni yo ni nadie.

Escuché como los perros ladraban- _Los perros… Diablos los había olvidado_. Corrí tan rápido como pude y lo único que vi fue una ventana abierta mientras un personaje dentro de ésta se abalanzaba sobre lo que parecía ser una mujer. _Meems._

Entré desesperado, sabía muy bien donde quedaba esa habitación. Sin embargo procure no hacer ruido.

Al llegar a la puerta escuché unos pequeños sollozos.

"_Michael no por favor! No quiero"_

"_Entonces se lo das a Matt y a mí no"_

"…"

"_Vamos Meems él no te quiere o ya estaría aquí"_

"_P-pero yo lo amo"_

"_Repite eso muñek"_

"_Basta Michael no" _Un golpe se escuchó tras la puerta y vi como una cabecita castaña se estrellaba contra el piso. No me pude controlar mas entonces abrí la puerta de un portazo y agarré a Michael del cuello pegándole un puño en toda la cara.

"Meems… bebé" Mimi me veía pero no parecía reaccionar… un poco de sangre se resbalaba por su frente.

"Qué le hiciste Michael?"

"Lo que se merece!... es una lástima no tener ese cuerpo"

"Estas enfermo"

"jajajajaja los dos lo estamos"

"No te le vuelvas a acercar jamás"

"quien me lo impidira?... tu?"

"…"

"Sabes que somos exactamente iguales, que una simple mujerzuela te haya ablandado el corazón no es mi problema Ishida"

Matt no pudo controlarse más y se abalanzó encima de Michael no sin antes dejar Mimi en el piso.

**

* * *

**

**Tai´s POV**

"Tai llamemos a la policía"

"No servirá de nada" Dije en un tono muy serio

"¿Cómo que no?"

"Vamos Sor…. Hay cosas que son mejor olvidar"

"_Jack… te aconsejo q me vayas pagando todo lo que me debes" Dijo Yamato en tono amenazador._

"_S-suéltame Ishida, Katya debe estar buscándome. Pedirá ayuda"_

"_Vamos Jack… en serio no te quiero lastimar, solo dame la plata y todo saldrá bien"_

"_No la tengo Yamato" Dijo el chico asustado tirado en el piso con un ojo morado._

"_Deberías dejar de pensar en Katya… para lo único en lo que es buena es en la cama"_

"_Maldito seas" _

"_Ey ey ey… más respeto con mi amigo no estas en condiciones de maldecir" Michael entró y puso sus brazos alrededor de nuestros hombros… por supuesto que queríamos la plata pero nunca habíamos pensado en darle más de dos puños. Cuando Michael entró los dos sabíamos que esto no iba para nada bueno._

"_Mik… lo tenemos bajo control"_

_Él nos miró sonriendo._

"_Enserio?... a mí no me parecía de ese modo"_

"_Danos unos minutos más" _

_Michael pareció pensarlo para luego decir._

"_Jack querido amigo… ya verás por qué nadie se mete con nosotros en ningún lugar"_

"_Por que eres un imbécil Michael y porque tu novia me cae bien" Yamato tornó los ojos. Y queriendo evitar el tema fue saliendo del cuarto._

"_Si te le vuelves a acercar te mato… Ahora salgan del cuarto"_

"_Katya llamará a la policía"_

"_No… no lo hará si sabe lo que le conviene!"_

_Yamato y yo salimos del cuarto cerrando la puerta detrás y cogimos para su casa. _

_Yamato estaba callado. A penas entramos a la casa Michael tomó el teléfono. _

"_Bien Taichi, esto se queda entre tú y yo"_

"_A¿qué te refieres?"._

"_Aló… buenas me gustaría reportar un secuestro" Mis ojos se abrieron como platos. Hasta entonces nadie había sido capaz de retar a Michael y por eso admiré a mi amigo._

_Yamto se acercó a la ventana tratando de ver algo._

"_Avenida 73 en la mansión Tullua" Matt colgó mientras seguía mirando por la ventan._

"_Creo que es hora de irme amigo. Adiós Matt"_

_En el momento en que iba a salir sonó de nuevo el teléfono se demoró un poco en contestar mientras se quedó mirnado por la ventana embobado._

"_Hola May ¿Cómo estas?"_

_Y sonriendo salí. Luego volví con pizza helado y cerveza _

**

* * *

**

**Sora´s POV.**

"Te refieres a Jackson Sullivan verdad" Sus ojos me miraron extrañados.

"¿Cómo sabes a cerca de eso?"

"Mimi y él eran muy buenos amigos lo recuerdas?... antes que desapareciera de la faz de la tierra"

"Así que se enteraron de lo que pasó"

"Aja… Sullivan nos pidió que no dijéramos nada acerca de lo tuyo o de lo de Matt… Dijo que siempre iba a estar ahí para Meems y se fue"

"Sullivan."

"Podría llamarlo"

"Hazlo"

**

* * *

**

**Mimi´s POV.**

No sé cuanto tiempo había estado inconciente pero cuando abrí los ojos vi a Matt y Michael agarrados y tuve miedo. Al fin Matt lo tiró al piso para luego ver como Michael sacaba un cuchillo.

"_Matt" _

Matt iba caminando hacia mí sin percatarse de lo demás.

"Meems todo va a estar bien"

"Matt!! Detrás" Cerré los ojos con fuerza no queriendo ver lo que iba a suceder hasta que Matt dio un grito ahogado y el resto pasó muy rápido.

Matt estaba en el piso.. . alguien entró a la habitación de un portazo y se escucharon gritos mientras Matt caía al piso. Al ver quien había entrado mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

"_Sully" _No sé exactamente qué pasó.

"Meems… no te preocupes"

"Saca a Matt necesita ayuda"

Y luego todo se puso negro y caí dormida.

* * *

"_Mira lo que hay detrás de ese árbol" Una pequeña niña de ojos miel y pelo castaño miraba hacia arriba _

"_¿qué… que hay?" Dijo un chiquito de ojos azules._

"_Un nido Yamato…" Él frunció el entrecejo_

"_Y eso que tiene de raro… todos los animales necesitan nidos niña tonta!"_

"_Pero no es lindo?..." El niño no parecía entender._

"_qué cosa?"_

"_Tener a alguien por siempre y un lugar donde te sientas segura"_

"_Tienes a tus papas"_

"_e-ellos … nunca están… me gustaría que alguien estuviera siempre junto a mí y me consintiera en todo lo que quiero!"_

_El pequeño abrazó a la niñita y los dos se sonrojaron._

"_Supongo que yo estaré contigo entonces" _

"_Supongo" Dijo llena de curiosidad por ese nuevo sentimiento._

…

* * *

"_¿qué pasa Yamato? Por qué no em lo podías decir por teléfono?"_

"_Meems… alguna vez has sentido que actúas como un idota frente a alguien y que la quieres como algo que no sabes"_

_Mimi pareció pensarlo… en medio de su ingenuidad Mimi sabía de qué hablaba solo que no estaba segura de quién._

"_mmm Sip"_

"_Bien pues… eso me está pasando con Sora" _

_Los ojos de la pequeña se abrieron pero no de asombro… sino de un sentimiento que le espichaba el pecho._

"_S-sora"_

"_Aja Sora"_

"_Bueno Yamato… yo creo que es mejor que hables con Taichi"_

…

* * *

"_Matt…Estas drogado"_

"_Vamos Meems fue solo una probadita"_

"_Yamato… sabes que eso no está bien"_

"_Meems cállate… eres una niñita que no tiene amigos… en cambio mírame"_

_Su carita se puso roja y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas._

"_Te has vuelto en lo que siempre estuvimos en contra"_

"_No Mimi… me he vuelto mejor que tú… eso es diferente"_

_

* * *

_

**ABSOLUTGIRL**

****

**gRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE DEAJRON SUS REVIEWS... ESPERO Q LES HAYA GUSTADO Y TRATARE DE ACTUALIZAR PROTNO... **

_"When everything feels like a movie. Yeah you bleed just to know you´re alive" _Iris- Goo Goo Dolls


	13. Chapter 13

ABSOLUTGIRL

Este será el último capítulo de este fic… algo así como el prólogo… Espero que lo lean… espero que les guste… espero que me dejen reviews,… espero que me den opiniones para comenzar otro.

_**

* * *

**_

_**TE AMO**_

_Su carita se puso roja y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas._

"_Te has vuelto en lo que siempre estuvimos en contra"_

"_No Mimi… me he vuelto mejor que tú… eso es diferente"_

* * *

"_Matt …Matt…" _

"_Está abriendo los ojos"_

"_No los está abriendo Tk"_

"_Taichi claro que sí… qué comes?" _

"_mmm mna-dam"_

"…"

"_TAICHI TE ESTAS COMIENDO MI HELADO!"_

_Tk… jajajaa nunk cambiará_

"_Tk, Taichi cállense los dos ahora mismo. Matt necesita descansar"_

_Meems. _

"_Matt, bebé despierta. En verdad necesito hablar contigo… despierta cuando estés listo pero trata que sea rápido" _

"Meems" Abrí los ojos de inmediato. Estaba en mi casa con un dolor en mi costado.

"Despertaste" Dijo con una sonrisa angelical.

"Aja" Dije sonriéndole como un idiota

"Oye Yamato! Deja de sonreír como una niña!"

…

…

Fui a responderle pero Mimi me puso una mano en mi pecho.

"Yo me encargo… Tai!" Dijo con una dulce voz. De pronto escuché pasitos cortos y la puerta principal cerrarse. Los dos reímos y ella me dio un tierno beso en la frente.

"Duerme" Y así fue. Un tiempo después desperté y pude pararme. Escuchaba las voces de mis amigos abajo y decidí unirme.

"Hola chicos!"

"Matt despertaste" Todos estaban ahí _Hace cuanto tiempo no estábamos juntos. _

"Por fin despertaste dormilón"

"Ya era hora"

La puerta se abrió y entró Taichi con una bolsa.

"Bien hay que celebrar!" Tai mi viejo amigo. Y con una botella Vodka!.

"Ni la mires Yamato" Dijo la voz que amaba detrás de mí.

"uh" Exclamó aún no entendiendo. Su risa era maliciosa.

"Verás… el doctor dijo que no podías tomar ni quedarte hasta tarde… entonces hicimos una fiesta en honor a ti pero no podrás durar mucho tiempo despierto"

…

…"_Arpía" _Dije en susurro. Pero ella solo sonrió.

"mmm si talvez.. Pensaba quedarme contigo durmiendo pero creo que ya no tendré que pensarlo más ahora!" Los dos duramos unos minutos viéndonos y puso la misma sonrisa que ella. La abracé con fuerza.

"_O no… no lo pensarás" _Y le di un beso mientras reíamos.

**

* * *

**

**Mimi´s POV**

Matt me cogió y me dio el mejor beso de toda mi vida. Nunca terminaría de entenderlo. Pensé que si nos reuníamos de nuevo las cosas volverían a ser como antes y hasta el momento las cosas iban bien.

"mmm de acuerdo… no lo pensaré.

**

* * *

**

**Matt´s POV**

Y pensar que hace unos días éramos los peores enemigos.

"Yamato. Mimi. Mmm no sé como decirlo" Dijo Tai rascándose la cabeza mientras Sora fruncía el ceño.

"Adelante Tai" Tai miró hacia atrás y tuvo un ataque de risa nerviosa.

"Bien… Meems Matt, no entiendo por qué me tengo que disculpar por esto si ahora están juntos… Lamento lo de la apuesta" Los dos nos quedamos mirando. Era verdad… una estúpida apuesta nos había vuelto a juntar. Meems me agarró la mano y le dio un apretón.

"Tai… Yamato… La prox vez que vuelvan a hacerlo… no será tan divertido".Mimi sacó 150 dólares de su billetera.

"Matt… ganaste la apuesta… el resto te lo paga Taichi"…

Y fue cierto… gané la apuesta y la gané a ella. Obviamente no recibí el dinero. De hecho lo gastamos en beneficio mutuo.

* * *

"Matt… tengo frío" Dijo con una voz soñolienta. Entonces sin pensarlo dos veces abracé su cuerpo desnudo y la pegué a mí.

"Mejor?"

"Aja… quisiera estar contigo para siempre"

"Yo también Meems… lo estaremos ya verás"

"Yno volveremos a pelear"

"jajaja" Me reí por su comentario infantil. Pero claramente… esperaba cumplir esa promesa. "Nunca"

Mimi sonrió complacida. Nos esperaba mucho tiempo.

"Te amo"

"Y yo a ti"

Y así quedamos los dos dormidos. Por fin todo lo que siemrpe habíamos soñado se había convertido en realidad.

**

* * *

**

**ABSOLUTGIRL**

Bien… he llegado al final.. muchas gracias a todos quienes leyeron este fic… Ya era hora de acabarlo… talvez empiece otro pero aún no lo sé… recibo ideas y opiniones.

"_No reason to fight for the feelings you hide. There must be a reason why they_

_shouldn´t come out"_


End file.
